


Autumn Prison

by DareDreemer, TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Bottom Ronald, Character Death, Drama, Implied Shouta, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Origanal Characters-Minor, Romance, Ronalliam, Top William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareDreemer/pseuds/DareDreemer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are half a dozen children souls due to be collected, all missing, and the list of children seemed only to be growing. William and Ronald are assigned to find out the reason for this as well as track down the missing souls for proper collection. However, their month-long undercover work at the old Earl Trancy's estate not only brings them closer, but also traps them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Month in the Spider's Web](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26405) by Germanhowl. 



> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, only explore the possibilities.

William flipped through the file he had been handed, none too pleased with its contents. The assignment he had been handed would demand a two person team, away from dispatch for an unknown period of time. Promising a great deal of over time as he was already short on staff. He snapped the file closed and made his way to the office of the only available reaper in his employment who had a light enough schedule to redistribute among the others while the needed investigation was underway. He adjusted his glasses before knocking on the door, only to be met with silence. Will turned the knob and peered into the empty room, "Honestly..." He sighed, turning on his heel, striding towards the exit.

Three firm raps on the wooden door of Ronald's small apartment echoed through the hall of the complex. William stood adjusting his glasses once again, annoyed that his Jr. officer had not only not shown up to work that day, but now he was standing at his door, in an attempt to fetch him. he knocked again, gaining no answer, "I know you are in there. I strongly suggest you open the door at once." His voice reverberating throughout the flat.

Several moments passed with William banging on the door before it finally swung open, a tired, disheveled, and very hung-over Ronald standing in the dark apartment, shielding his eyes from the harsh light outside. His hair was a mess, and he was holding a blanket around his obviously naked frame, his glasses crookedly shoved onto his face. "Senpai…" he groaned, "It's my day off."

"It is Monday Knox... You are never scheduled off on Mondays." Without another word William invited himself in, walking past the younger reaper. "Please sit down. It is of grave importance that you read this." He ordered, handing the blond the file in his hand.

"I traded days off with Eric-senpai so he could go with Alan-senpai to his doctor's 'r somethin'…" Ronald groaned, "Lemme sleep off last night's party…" flopping onto the messy, clothing-covered couch, Ronald curled up in a ball under his blanket. He looked up to and admired William, but he was not a morning person, he was hung-over, and work was trying to take over his first day off in over three months.

"Knox I must insist you get up at once and read that file." William's voice was becoming irate. "I never approved a shift change either and will look into that in due time." He walked over picking up a glass, of what he hoped was water, from the coffee table and poured it over the blonds head.

The blond recoiled, gasping out and sitting up; the blanket falling down and barely covering him; "What th' hell, Boss! This can't be that important!" he scowled, snatching up the folder.

William walked over to the only cleared chair in the room, taking a seat. "It is of the most extreme importance Knox. I also have no one else available to take on such an assignment." He adjusted his glasses as he spoke, "You will be partnered with me, for the duration. I am not anymore pleased than you, but as you can see, there is something foul at foot and must be taken care of post haste. The higher ups are most anxious to have this mystery solved." He crossed his legs, fingers intertwining in his lap, as he waited for the younger reaper to finish reading the file.

Ron groaned again, reaching back behind his couch, which was located up against the windows as his flat was very small and tugged open the curtain so he'd have enough light to read. The young reaper then lay on his stomach, propping himself up over the file as he read, in attempt to shield his eyes from the light, and making sure his blanket was covering his rear. He had to admit, it was awkward how his boss was in his home while he was naked. But he had shown up rather unexpectedly, and Ron was in the habit of sleeping in the nude. But still, the man didn't seem to allow him the decency of getting dressed. Ronald's flat was a one-room apartment with a small washroom attached, but lacking a door. The kitchen was only a small area in the corner, and there was no bedroom, so Ron slept on the couch all night. His clothes were scattered everywhere for lack of space for a wardrobe.

His eyes scanned over the information handed to him and he moaned, "An undercover investigation for an unknown length of time? Really, senpai?" he complained. While fieldwork was more preferable to office work, going undercover meant that he couldn't go out to pubs, or on dates…or do anything he felt like doing after work. He had to stay working and professional until the whole investigation was wrapped up.

According to the file, there were half a dozen children souls due to be collected, that were all missing, and the list of children seemed only to be growing. These children hadn't been marked to be let to live on; yet their souls were still attached to their bodies; making them classified as 'walking dead' It was a messy business. Because they are in fact dead; and are ghosts haunting their own bodies. Their lives held no meaning, even to themselves, and they would start to cause problems that the dispatch never liked dealing with.

Collecting their souls was an easy enough job once they were found, but the real investigation would be finding out why this was happening. Every once-in-a-while this would happen naturally, as these souls always pop up on the list after they die, and the walking dead has moved locations by the time a reaper arrives to collect, and must hunt them down. But, for so many to show up all in one same area? It had to have some supernatural influence, and was likely dangerous. This investigation would likely take a long time to unravel.

"Yes really. We leave tomorrow morning. Six o'clock sharp I will be here to pick you up on our way over to the location." He cleared his throat before going on. "We need to discuss our roles for this operation. We shall be disguised as newly hired servants. I don't see this as being a problem. It has been reported, that the Trancy Estate has a high turn over rate. For whatever reason, I can not say, it appears they are unable to keeps servants for any length of time." Will looked over at Ronald, "Might we have some tea while we discuss this?" He asked, uncrossing his legs just to recross them the opposite way. "And while you are up Knox, might I also suggest you dress yourself. I find it highly inappropriate to discuss business with a half naked man."

"Who ever said I was half naked?" Ronald smirked, forcing himself up and holding the blanket around him as he walked into the kitchen area and pulled down a tin of tealeaves, "Can you make the tea? I only have this because it was a gift from Alan-senpai. I can't brew tea to save my life…" he said setting the tin down on the counter and walking around to find some clean clothes, "And keep your back turned."

"Honestly Knox... Do you not know how to do anything?" Will complained, as he rose from the chair and walked over to the counter. "And do not worry. I do not wish to see you naked." Will looked around for a tea kettle, "Knox where under heaven is your kettle?" He inquired, seeing as none was to be found.

"In the kitchen? No, just be glad I stay away from it. I set a pot of water on fire once somehow." Ron muttered, dropping his blanket so he could slip into his underpants and slacks, "And if I have one it'll be in the cupboard by your knee with the pots and pans…might have to rinse it out….probably dusty."

At the sound of Ronald's voice, Will automatically turned his head, in response and he watched as the blanket fell from Ronald's body. He didn't mean to look, but he was captivated by the junior officer's naked form. His eyes making their way down from the blond's shoulders, along his muscular back. Stopping to take in the curvature of his rear-end as he bent over to pull on his underpants. Will's eyes continued down to his thighs. The way the muscles gave them shape. As the blond stepped into his slacks, William realized he was staring; a pink hue crept into his cheeks. He closed his eyes and crouched down to open the cabinet.

"Oh yes here it is," He declared, a tiny squeak slipping past his lips as he spoke. Trying to shake the image from his mind, he walked over to the sink. "You are quite right. It is full of dust." William rinsed the kettle before adding water to it. He stepped over to the tiny stove, lighting a fire under the burner before he placed the kettle atop it to boil.

"I'm surprised I even have one…" Ron muttered, lacing his white belt through his pant loops and fastening it before he shook a shirt sharply to get any dirt it could have picked up from the floor and slipping it on, tucking it in properly. He quickly buttoned it up and donned his vest and tie before slipping into the small washroom to run a comb through his hair and brush his teeth quickly. Finished getting ready for the day; he moved back into the main room of his flat and sat back down; picking back up the files to go over them again, "I didn't think you were the kind of guy to peek, Senpai. Like what you saw?" he teased, slouching back and crossing his ankle over his knee, his cheeks pink as he hid them with the file. He would have been flustered about it normally, but Eric had walked in on him naked far too many times, and he'd grown used to it.

William's eyebrow twitched, "I was not peeking...I do not peek." He was growing flustered, having been caught. In attempt to change subjects, he sighed before asking. "Where is your tea strainer?"

"I didn't even know if I had a kettle. What makes you think I'd know if I had a strainer?" he commented, turning the page to the file, "How long do you think this mission would take?"

"Honestly…" William whispered beneath his breath. "Think Knox if you had a bloody strainer, where would you keep it? And as for the duration of the assignment, I can not say how long it will take. I would hope not long." Answering the blond's question, he stumbled upon a couple of tea cups and saucers.

"Drawer maybe? I don't know. The only time my kitchen gets used is when Alan or Grell-senpai comes over, which is rare." Ronald shrugged, "Don't sound so annoyed. You're the one stealing away my first day off in months."

"I have already checked all the drawers. Try again." William requested, his tone softening a tad. "I just can not grasp how you can choose to live in such a style...Knox...that is all. I apologize for sounding so crass."

"I hardly 'live' here, Senpai. I just sleep, bathe, and dress here. It's…lonely. I live between work and the pubs." Ronald admitted.

'Lonely' William had never thought about being lonely. He rather enjoyed the peace and quiet of having his own place. The thought of ever sharing his peace, made him shutter. "Well one would suppose that if you ever cleaned this place up and stopped wasting your life getting drunk all the time. You could possibly find a lovely...female... to grace you with her presence." He swallowed hard, the word female getting caught in his throat.

"Now you sound like my father. The man pushed me to get a 'nice high-class girl' to court until I'm old enough to marry her since I was thirteen. I have no interest in having a girlfriend."

"Then why do you spend... Found it!" he boasted, finally finding the strainer. The kettle whistled, William turned off the burner and removed the kettle to a trivet. He continued on with his question, "As I was inquiring. Then why do you spend so much time flirting and taking the ladies out, if you have no intentions of ever committing to one?" He scooped three scoops of tea into the kettle. There was no need to try and locate a tea pot, the kettle would suffice.

"Ever hear of being 'just friends'? They know it's just an outing between friends, nothing more intended." Ronald said, setting the file aside and watching William work.

William looked the blond straight in the eye, "I would highly recommend you be careful making assumptions like that...Knox. Females can be highly unpredictable, especially when it comes to men that catch their eye. Have you clarified with them that there is not to be anything more between you and them?" Inwardly, William was pleased to hear that Ronald was not interested in any of his female counter parts, but that also begged him to question why he felt pleased by that. "Sugar?" He asked pausing.

"Honey…with a little milk." He said, motioning to the small icebox, a jar of honey sitting on top of it. "And of course they are aware. I don't take out the girls who get clingy and dreamy-eyed with the idea to have me take them home. I'm not cruel. I flirt with them because it makes them feel special, but they know I'm just their friend. Heck; Eric-senpai is closer to me than anyone. So if anyone had a chance at something more, it'd be him. But he's not my type and he's head-over-heel in love with Alan-senpai. So no worries there either."

One eyebrow lifted with curiosity from the blond's statement. "I was actually inquiring as to where you kept your sugar... As for you, honey and milk, I shall add that to your cup." Curiosity getting the best of him he decided to prod a bit further, "I take it then you only enjoy the company of men... beyond friendship... that is?"

"…The sugar bowl is right in front of you. I thought you saw it, sir." He said, his face growing a deep red, "As for men…I dated one…once." He wondered why William was asking such personal questions. It was quite out of character for the all work and no play supervisor. "…When I was a human."

"I was unaware that this orange was a sugar bowl." He indicated, by picking up the orange shaped bowl. He poured tea into both cups adding some milk and honey to one and sugar to the other. After placing the milk back into the ice box he picked up the two saucers with cups, handing one to Ronald, before resuming his seat in the empty chair. He began stirring his tea. "Enough idle chit chat we need to discuss who we are to become for this assignment." He insisted, then taking a sip of his tea.

"More than simply the new servants?" Ronald asked, taking the cup of tea and sipping it, surprised how good it tasted. Not that he doubted William's skills, but rather, he was used to the weak tea in the break room at the office, "Well, I'll tell you right now I can't use my last name. My father is acquainted with the Earl Trancy. He'd be sure to recognize the name 'Knox'. You're lucky I look more like my mother on this. She and I both never met him, so I won't look familiar to him. We should be safe as long as my father doesn't show up and see a ghost working as a servant." He laughed.

William pinched the bridge of his nose, "How clumsy of me to forget, I hadn't given much thought of you being such a young reaper, your family would still be...very much alive. We will need to use extreme caution in this case... indeed." He looked up at the younger reaper. "I believe in this circumstance an alias would be most advisable. Do you have one in mind?" He inquired.

"No, not really. It only just occurred to me that my father knows this guy." The blond set his tea down on the cluttered coffee table, "I can't use my mother's maiden name as I don't know if he's heard of her family line."

"Might I make a suggestion? I rather think Ronald De Luca is a fine name and would suit you quite nicely. After all your mother was Italian, was she not? That is if you think you are up to the challenge of having an accent. This way, would nearly guarantee, no one recognizing you." He gave a challenging smirk to the younger reaper.

"Sì, mia madre era italiana." Ronald nodded, "Yes, I can speak in an accent." He grinned as he spoke in the accent before dropping it again, "Though it gets tiring. I was born and raised over here in England, after all."

"You would only need to speak with it in front of the other staff and household. Privately you would not need to keep it up. Unless you wished to..." He cleared his throat, "I mean unless you wanted to for the sake of habit." The tiniest pink hue painted his cheeks. He rather liked the sound of Ronald's voice speaking in Italian. "Well then your identity is settled on...Ronald?" He titled his head in confirmation.

"Sì. And who will you be, Senpai? Calling you 'senpai' wouldn't fit our parts, and 'sir' is definitely out." he commented, "Though You probably could keep 'William Spears' for your name. But how would we know each other?"

"There is really no need for me to change my name, this is quite correct... However, if it makes you uncomfortable, calling me by my first name, I suppose I could also provide myself with an alias. That would be strictly up to you Mr. De Luca. As for how we know each other, former employees of the same household, one would assume." He pressed, sitting his emptied tea cup on the table before him.

"Using anything casual would be new to me. I think Grell-senpai is the only one who doesn't call you something professional." He smirked, raising his voice to mimic the redhead's, "Isn't that right, Will-darling~" He cringed a little as the tone hurt his head, his hangover still strongly affecting him.

Unamused, William picked up a pillow that was lying at his foot and chucked it at the blond, hitting him square on the side of his head. Will hid the small chuckle that escaped him behind his gloved hand. Cheeks pinking once more at the sight of Ronald's surprised expression.

"Senpaiii!" he whined, rubbing his head, "That was punishment enough just for me to use that tone while suffering this hangover!" he looked at William, "I'm not Grell-senpai. I don't go looking for ways to make you punish me!"

William ceased his chuckling the second the blond looked at him. "Then I assume, I will never have to hear you refer to me as 'Will-daring', in that tone ever again?" He chided, before going over the rest of the plan. "I will stick with my given name then. I will not take it as a sign of disrespect during the duration of the assignment. You are welcome to start referring to me as such. Getting into habit now, will prevent you from making any mistakes, upon our arrival to the estate."

Ronald nodded, "Yes, si—William." He corrected himself. This may be a little more difficult than he had thought, calling William by his name. "Anything else we need to discuss?"

"I suppose...no. I shall be here, like I mentioned before, at six o'clock sharp. I will leave the file for you to finish reading. There is more information on the Trancy Estate, included. I expect you to have that information memorized by morning. Make sure to pack your essentials. I will head back to the offices and get the paperwork started for the assignment, notify the proper departments, making them aware you were assigned to partner me. So no need for you to come in today. Research Mr De Luca is your assignment for the day." He commanded, getting up from the chair.

"Yes,William." Ronald sighed, "Should I dress casually tomorrow?" he asked, wishing he could just go back to sleep until his hangover was gone.

"Yes. Servants would not be wearing finery, that which we do day to day. Pack normal wear and anything you deem only a servant would wear or have. Thank you, Ronald, for bringing that up." He appreciated the fact that Ronald brought a valued suggestion. "Then I shall see you in the morning." William walked to the door, opening it. "Good day, Mr. De Luca."

"See you then." Ron nodded, digging deeper into the files. He wasn't too excited about this assignment.

Will closed the door behind him, leaving the younger reaper to his reading. He made his way back to the offices to get everything in order there. He really hated the idea of being gone for any length of time; there was a lot of paperwork involved. In addition he had to clear everything with personnel.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ronald cursed into his pillow when the bell of his alarm shrilled in his ear, and he smacked it with his pillow to silence it. He groaned and forced himself up and sulked his way to the bath, filling the tub as he brushed his teeth, and then took a quick bath before slipping into a simple off-white button-up shirt, tan pants, and a casual light orange vest. He then made sure he had everything packed and he flopped back down on the couch to nap while he waited for William.

William glanced at the old pocket watch he decided to carry with him, instead of the wrist watch he normally wore. Six o'clock on the dot. He reached out and knocked on Ronlad's door. "He better be ready to go," he muttered to himself. The warmth of the first sun rays striking his back, as he waited on the step. He wore casual black trousers, with a tan linen shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and simple black waist coat to finish his outfit off. He tucked the watch back into his pocket, as the door was swung open.

Ronald rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked his boss up and down, his cheeks pink. William looked good dressed casually, especially with how his hair wasn't slicked back as it normally was. "…Nn…'Mornin', William."

"Good morn...ing," The words eluding him as he looked up at the blond. William had never seen Ronald in casual clothing before, the orange of his vest setting off his features. William was at a lost for words. He adjusted his glasses trying to avert his eyes, but regrettably his cheeks began to warm and he knew he was blushing. "Are you ready to head off Mr. De Luca? We have quite the walk a head of us. We must be off."

"You know, we are both servants of the same rank. I'm sure you can use my first name, Will." Ronald said as he closed the door and locked it, his bag in one hand. He stiffened, "Uh… is it okay if I call you that? 'Will' I mean."

"You are quite right Ronald. And yes please call me Will. I have no problem with you addressing me so." He tilted his head acknowledging the blond's courtesy. "I take it we are all set then?" William picked his bag up off the ground, as he turned, stepping down onto the pavement.

Ronald nodded sleepily, "Jus' wishing I had gotten some more sleep." He muttered, walking next to William. He glanced over at him, "I want a real day off when this is over. Yesterday hardly counts as one."

"I am sure that can be arranged, Ronald. But for now let us concentrate on the task at hand. We need to get to the bottom of the missing children and souls." William reaffirmed as he glanced at the blond. The morning rays catching the highlights in his hair. "Your father knew the Trancy's? Did he ever mention much about them?" He prodded hoping to learn more about the young reaper.

"Just the Earl. His wife and son are dead." the blond sighed, "Other than that, I know my father went out of his way to make sure the Earl never met my little brother or I. He never said why."

William could not help but look over at the blond as he asked, "You miss them a great deal do you not?"

"…My mother and brother, yes. My father…I'm unsure if I miss him or not. I don't miss how he treated me, I know." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "But I died. I can't see them again."

"It is never easy in the beginning, when family and friends are still alive. I assure you though as time passes by and the ones you hold in regard pass away, the longing will fade." William wasn't sure why, he just felt compelled to reassure the blond.

"I hadn't seen them for three years before my death because of my father…it feels I've been dead to them longer than I have." He admitted sadly, hanging his head as they turned a corner. He didn't know why he was sharing this information with his boss; maybe because William was the first ever to ask him questions or bring it up…or maybe because it felt nice to get it off his chest.

The blond's words struck a chord deep in William's chest. He was unaware that Ronald had not seen his family prior to passing, he felt horrible for the young reaper. How devastating it must be for him, to be denied a goodbye was always rough. But to have not interacted with someone for years was cruel. William had been blessed. He was the only son born to a wealthy, beloved Duke. He had two lovely younger sisters and the most beautiful kind mother anyone could ask for. They had been a very close family, much love and devotion was shared between them. His sisters had grown into beautiful intelligent women. Even William had been educated and ready to take the reins when it would be his time to take over the dukedom, but he always had his secrets. He died before the secrets would destroy his family's humbled peace. His father and himself had been so close, it pained him that Ronald had never known that kind of bond.

"I am terribly sorry Ron that you were unable to say goodbye to your loved ones. And very sorry your father and you had a strained relationship." He offered, the sun climbing higher above them as they walked.

The younger shrugged, "It's not like I could have said goodbye even if I had seen them more. I didn't see my death coming. I wasn't ill or anything…" he muttered, "Nor was my death peaceful…" He paused, wondering if he should continue. Reapers hardly talked about their own deaths, but for him, talking about it was making him feel better. "…I was off at Weston College at the time; where I had been living for three years, and…some of the other students…older students…I don't know why but they…I was murdered."

William stopped walking, dropping his bag at his feet, "I am very much aware that you were murdered Ronald. It is in your employee file. How one is selected to become a reaper, is documented in every reaper's file. This would include their deaths as well." William placed his hands on the blond's shoulders, turning the blond to face him. Sighing, "I really aught not to be telling you this, but many reapers were murdered, including myself. I am unsure why, but it seems that the higher ups prefer to pick victims of murder to become reapers. You would be hard pressed to find many that were not." Will raked his fingers through his dark hair before bending down to pick up his bag. "I ask you kindly to never mention, that I disclosed information of that stature to you...to anyone." He pleaded, "Can I trust you Ronald...to keep this between us?"

Ronald nodded. He hadn't been aware that most reapers had been victims of murder. It made him feel bad that he had thought no one else around him would understand. And he hadn't even considered that it'd be included in his employee file. The information didn't seem very important, really, and he wondered why such a fact was to be kept secret. Really, it could be figured out if reapers talked about their own deaths more often. "…Why don't they want people to know they choose murder victims, usually?"

"Well for one, not every reaper remembers how they died and they would not be able to handle such a revelation. Others have refused to believe that is how they died, some would rather forget." William glanced at the young reaper, quizzically. "You did not read the employee hand book thoroughly...it clearly states that it is a violation of protocol for any reaper to discuss ones death with any other reaper, unless that reaper is a counselor." Shaking his head, "I am fully aware some have chosen to ignore this rule. And I wish I knew why they, the higher ups, prefer to choose victims like us."

"My handbook was missing pages." He shrugged, "I was told it was nothing important that was missing… You aren't going to report me for it, are you? You aren't a counselor…"

Chuckling William patted Ron's shoulder, "No Ronald, I will not report you. This will be between us only." William could not help but smile, Ronald was still so young and so innocent. He found it to be charming, refreshing.

"Thanks…I wouldn't want a black mark on my record…especially this soon in my career." He sighed and fell silent as they walked on in silence. Finally, they reached the edge of London and entered the countryside, on the edge of which could be seen the Trancy Estate in the distance.

Pausing for a moment, the two reapers took in the sight of the extravagant mansion, looming before them. William looked over at Ronald, marveling at how grand the Trancy Etstate really was. "There it is, our home for god knows how long. Are you ready?" He asked.

"…This is not going to be very fun…" Ronald sighed, but nodded, "Lets go." He swung his bag over his shoulder and started walking once more.

The two reapers found themselves standing in front of a large iron gate, the main entrance onto the property. An older gentleman, having noticed them walking up the lane, approached them. He wore a dark ruby coat, with black trousers. His hair was gray, nearly white. His face stained red, from years of being in the sun, "What can I do you for? This here is private property."

"We are here seeking work. We were told that the Trancy's were always in need of good servants. Our former employer has passed away, leaving us without jobs." William explained to the man, he assumed was the gate keeper. "Please sir, might we be allowed to at least speak to his lordship about employment?" He inquired.

The old man sighed, "Very well, but my best advice would be to move on, seek work some place other than here. But if you insist follow me." He pulled a set of keys from his breast pocket, unlocking the gate. He ushered the two reapers through locking the gate behind them. "This way," he gestured.

"Have you been at this estate for a long time?" Will questioned the man.

"Oh...yes for many decades. But I will warn you on this, do not ask questions. If you are hired, just do your duties and let sleeping dogs lay." He knocked on what must be the servants door, after having leading the two, to the back of the mansion. "Maurice open up!" He bellowed.

After a few moments the door creaked open, another older gentleman stuck his head out. He was equally as grey headed and wore a black tail coat, with brown trousers. "What are you doing leaving the gate unattended Jack?" He asked the gatekeeper grumpily. "Master will have your head if he finds out you stepped away from your post." Finally realizing the two reapers were standing there, he eyeballed them, "Who are you two and what do you think you are doing here?" He barked.

"Maurice these two fine fellows are seeking employment. Gentlemen this here is Maurice Thoroughgood. He is the Estate Steward. I shall leave them to you Maurice." Jack beamed at his long time friend. As he turned to leave he placed a hand on William's shoulder and whispered, "He is just grumpy all the time. No need to be frightened of him." Smiling once more as he returned to his post.

"Employment eh?" Looking both reapers up and down, "Fine, step inside." He shut the door. "Please wait right here. Do not move or touch anything." Maurice ordered, "I shall be back in a moment." His heels clicking on the tiled floor, leaving William and Ronald waiting in the servants hall.

Ronald shifted, looking around at the servants all hurrying about their tasks. All of them seemed to be older, and it made Ronald feel like a kid. "Not many young faces around here, is there?" he whispered, He had developed a theory that the children had all been servants in the household, but that seemed to be quickly proven wrong.

A maid with a tea tray balanced on her fingers paused in front of them, tucking her brown hair streaked with grey behind her ear as she took them in. "If you are looking for work, I'd suggest else-where." She said.

"We can't. We are run-ning out of places to look." Ronald said, slipping into his accent.

"…Watch yourselves." She warned, walking away before she was caught socializing.

William's eyebrow quirked as he confirmed to the younger reaper, "Yes, there does seem to be mainly older servants thus far. How peculiar..." Will glanced down the hall watching where the maid was heading. "I had been in hopes the children would be servants themselves." he remarked.

"I had the same thought." Ronald whispered back, "This place creeps me out for some reason…they keep warning us away."

"Some..." The sound of clicking heels, catching William's attention before he could finish.

"Gentlemen if you would be so kind to follow me. His lordship is willing to give you an audience." Maurice said beckoning the two reapers to follow him.

William and Ronald were led through many corridors, twists and turns. William was doing his best to study the layout, marking places to remember for further investigating.

Maurice stopped them in front of large double doors. "Gentlemen may I present his lordship the Earl Trancy." He proclaimed opening the double doors allowing them access to the overly elaborate sitting room.

The room was blood red, with gold accents overlaying everything. The old Earl laid stretched out on his couch. William could not help but notice the oddness of the room, a bed was placed off to the right. There was a strange painting behind the Earl. It pictured young boys wearing nothing but a piece of cloth wrapped around their lower halves. The Earl himself was odd looking and smelled overly sterile. He wore red trousers with a red waistcoat and matching overcoat. A red tie around the collar of his white shirt. Even his shoes were red. William could only think of one person who loved red this much and that made him inwardly cringe at the thought.

The elderly earl smiled, his beady eyes slid over each reaper, and lingering on Ronald, his thin lips upturning in a smile as his large hand moved from his chin and up through his long white hair. He pushed himself to his feet, grabbing his cane as he approached the two; "I hear you are looking for work." He took his gaze off of Ronald and looked at William, "Should I higher you, you are to never question anything I say or demand. You will simply follow your orders without a word. Am I understood?" He waited for Will and Ron to confirm this before continuing, "What's your names?"

"Ronald De Luca." Ronald replied simply in his accent.

The Earl raised an eyebrow, "Long way from home, aren't you, boy?"

"Sì." Ronald nodded.

Earl Trancy chuckled, his eyes glinting as he looked Ronald over again, causing the young reaper to shiver, "And you?" he asked, turning back to William.

"My name is William Spears." he replied. "We understand your rules and will follow them accordingly...Sir," William bowed his head subordinately.

The earl glanced back once more at Ronald. "Maurice..." he called, "Take these two down to the servants quarters, give them a room. Show them around and teach them the rules." He ordered the old steward. "You two, I will give you one month to prove yourselves. Now leave me, I am a very busy man." He strode back to his couch and lay back down. His eyes focused on Ronald's back side as the two reapers followed Maurice from the room.

Ron could feel the earl's gaze upon him until they disappeared down the hall, and he shifted closer to William as they were lead down into a small, cramped room with two small beds against opposite walls, enough space between them for a small side-table and an old oil lamp upon it. Above one bed was a small window without curtains, but a poll that curtains could have hung from once.

"This'll be your room. You will sleep and change here. The servant's wash is at the end of the hall. The rest of your time will be to tend to your assigned tasks. You wake up early at five, and you don't go to bed until your chores are finished at night after the Earl is asleep." Maurice instructed them, "Today you will memorize the layout and assist where you are needed. Tomorrow you will receive your posts."

"Thank you Mister Thoroughgood." William acknowledged the steward.

"I shall return back in an hour's time to collect you and give you a tour of the estate. For the time being please make yourselves comfortable. You may unpack your things while you wait." Maurice instructed, before leaving the two reapers to settle in.

"Which would you prefer Mister De Luca?" William asked looking at the blond standing next to him.

"They both look equally uncomfortable." He shrugged, sitting down on the bed under the window. "…looks like we'll have to hang our clothes in front of the window to prevent them from being on the floor." He opened his bag, "…I think I know why Father never wanted that guy to see my brother and I…" he said, "Based on that painting…and how he seemed to be looking at me…"

William walked over to the other bed, sitting his bag on it. "I noticed that the earl could not seem to keep his eyes off of you. I found it rather deplorable and vulgar. If I did not know any better I could have imagined him undressing you with his beady eyes." William stated. "What a foul being he is. How very odd to have a bed in one's sitting room as well." William ranted.

"You mean, that wasn't his bedroom?" he frowned, "My parents had a sofa in their room so I didn't find that odd…only that he'd take visitors in his bedroom." He shivered again; remembering the glint in the man's eyes. "We need to get to the bottom of this investigation soon. I don't want to be here for a month, especially if he looks at me like that every time he's around me." he stood up on his bed and hung his few extra shirts on the railing over the window, taking a moment to look out at the view, which wasn't much of a view. A bush covered half of the window, and the rest looked out upon an area where maids were hanging laundry to dry.

Will popped open his bag and began removing his clothing. Everything folded nice and neat. "Do you mind, Ronald if I use the bottom drawer of the night stand to place my clothes. There are three drawers... I only require one to accommodate them. The top drawer could be used for your other personal artifacts, while I take the second for mine." He looked up at the blond for an answer.

"Go ahead. But you can hang things here too." Ronald said, shaking the wrinkles out of a waistcoat. Before hanging it. He had packed quickly, shoving things into his bag. He finished hanging things and dropped down on his bed, taking out his slacks and draping them over the foot of his bed.

"Thank you." William snickered, being given permission to hang stuff above the blond's bed. He knelt down and put his clothes in the bottom drawer, before returning to his bag to pull out his coats and one extra waistcoat. "Pardon me.." excusing himself as he climbed onto the blond's bed. Hanging the few things that needed to be hung.

"And now we almost have curtains." Ronald joked, smirking as he slipped his socks and underpants into the top drawer.

William began to turn to step down, his foot catching in the blankets. "Sweet mother Rhea!" Will yelled as he tumbled down off the bed landing on top of the younger reaper, sprawling him out on his back, on the hard floor below them.

"Wha—Gnfh!" Ronald gasped, and then groaned as he hit the floor, his head hitting the leg of the table between the beds, causing tears to gather in the corners of his eyes. Moving his hand up to his head, he looked up at William, a light blush crossing his cheeks as he realized how close they were, and how it felt to have his body pressing down onto his own.

"I-I-I am so, so sorry." Will stuttered, lifting his head from Ronald's chest, Looking down at the blond, he noticed the tears gathering in Ronald's eye. Without a second thought, he reached up, wiping them away with his thumb. Concern that he had hurt the younger reaper, he tenderly asked, "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Yet he made no attempt to move just yet.

"N-no, I just….hit my head on the table…" he stammered, his cheeks growing redder, "A-are you alright, senpai? I never…seen you lose grace before…well, with your glasses on, that is." He smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Pushing himself up, "I...I am alri..." His tongue seizing, as he felt his knee brush up against the blond's groin. His whole body frozen in place, he knew his cheeks were turning red, as he stared back down at the younger reaper, below him.

Ronald also froze, well, most of him did. His pants was suddenly growing tighter as a stiff bulge grew, pressing against the older reaper's knee. His eyes widened in horror, knowing his _boss_ could feel it.

William was about to respond when a loud rapping sounded at the door, and his head shot up at the sound, "Damn it" he spat under his breath. Quickly he sprang off the younger reaper, extending his hand to help the blond up. The door swinging open just as the blond got to his feet.

"I hope you are both settled in now?" Maurice inquired as he stepped into the room. "I apologize for returning so soon. But I became available; I thought it best to show you around before lunch." He turned to exit the room. "This way gentlemen and please pay close attention to the rules of the household." He commanded them.

Ronald's face felt like it was on fire as he tried to hide the arousal that had so unexpectedly formed. Choosing to walk, almost shyly, behind William, rather than next to him. The young reaper shook the incident from his mind as they were escorted around the estate.

As they reached the floor of the earl's sitting room, Maurice stopped them. "Now gentlemen. This floor is the Earl Trancy's floor. You were allowed here this morning, but this floor is off limits, unless you are requested by the master himself. You are not permitted to dally on this floor. Do not walk down the corridors, under any circumstances. Stay on the staircase and you will not find yourselves in trouble. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, his voice echoing off the walls, and the reapers nodded.

"Now there is one more thing you must abide by," the old steward motioned for them to follow, as he spoke. "You are not permitted down below, in the cellars. You can go down to the servants quarters or anywhere else on the estate property, but not the cellars. Disobeying any of these rules, will result in severe punishment or dismissal."

He led them to the servants mess hall, "Now gentlemen, you may enjoy your lunch and feel free to look around. Dinner will be served six o'clock sharp. Tomorrow I will be down to fetch you at 5 o'clock sharp. Here are the keys to your room. I am the only other person who will have a key. Please do be careful and not lose them. I shall now take my leave of you." Maurice turned, striding from the hall, leaving the two reapers to have lunch.

Ronald waited until the man was out of sight before leaning in to whisper to William, "So where do we search first? Trancy's floor, or the cellars?" he asked, "Seems to me the off-limit areas have something to hide. It may be something that doesn't concern our business, but we might also find a clue to what's causing the souls to stay attached to their bodies rather than becoming ghosts after not being collected in time."

"Well let us eat first...Ronald. We can't go searching just yet. We need to wait till night fall, when most of the household will be asleep." William stated motioning the younger reaper, to head over to kitchen, where the staff were being served their lunch.

Ronald walked with his supervisor to the line forming to get food, and was handed a small plate which was soon filled with a mess of food that was being served for lunch for the servants. Ron sighed, looking at what appeared to be potatoes and a grey meat gravy. It wasn't appetizing in the least, but it seemed that was what was normal for the workers on the estate, while a butler carried a large platter of chicken, greens, and a pudding past the line; obviously taking it up to the Earl. Ron took a glass of water and walked with William to the table that the servants were gathering around for the meal.

Unable to discuss much, they ate in relative peace. Upon finishing their lunch, William made the suggestion to look around the grounds the two reapers made their way to the outer gardens. "This estate is massive." Will marveled once more. "I am quite astounded that an earl could afford such grandeur."

"He's a rich man." Ronald shrugged, "He could work for the queen." He looked up at the sky, watching as a bird flew overhead, its dark wings contrasting against the white clouds, "The Knox family owns quite a bit of land, and we aren't such a high status."

"You are right. I also need to take in account that times have changed. It is easier for the nobility to make money, to expand their lands these days." He sighed, letting his head hang, as he spoke. William spotted a bench under a shade tree, he sat down. "Times were much different back when I was human. You could look at a nobleman's land and know what title he held. Now days it seems a viscount can be richer than a Marques." He looked up at the blond, "If I remember correctly, you were the son of a Baron?"

"Yes." He nodded, "Is that in my personnel file as well?" Ronald leaned against the tree, feeling it'd be awkward to sit on the small bench with William after what had happened in their room.

"Status information is always included in employee files. You would be surprised how much information is provided." William played with a leaf that landed in his lap. He admired the colors; the outer layer bright red, the veins more brown. The body of the leaf orange. The colors, they reminded him of something. He looked up at the blond. His breath caught for just the slightest second as he drank in the view of Ronald leaning against the tree. He could still feel the blond's body pressed up against his own. William tried to shake the image from his mind.

"Huh, doesn't seem like human status in society would matter at all." He sighed, lacing his fingers together behind his head, "The Higher's decisions on things are…strange, for lack of a better word, sometimes."

"There is a great deal you do not yet understand Ronald. You are too young of a reaper," he snapped, letting the leaf fall from his hands. Without another word William rose to his feet and strode back to the mansion. He needed to get as far from Ronald as possible, before he did something he might regret.

Ronald blinked, taken aback by the man's sudden attitude; had he said something wrong? He bit his lip and sighed, moving to sit on the bench, looking down at his feet, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his handkerchief, simply for something to do, as he got the vibe that William didn't wish to be around him.

William walked all the way back to their room. Once inside he put his back to the wall in front of his bed, letting himself slide all the way to the floor. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt bad for snapping at the blond. He really didn't mean to come off so rough, "It was just the way he was standing there." He began to ramble out loud to himself, "He…I do not need this right now. There is too much at stake. I can not have distractions." But he could almost feel the blond's body again, pressed against his. His body pulsating at the thought of touching the young reaper again. _'I need a shower, a very cold shower_.' he thought to himself.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Deciding to apologize for snapping at Ronald, William walked back to the shade tree, the blond still leaning against its trunk. "Knox!" He hollered as he approached the young reaper, "I want to apologize." William reached out cupping the blond's face with his hand, drawing his face to his own. William tenderly pressing his lips to the blond's.

Ronald let out a small, surprised moan, but didn't hesitate to press up against the older, sliding his arms around him. "Senpai…" his lustful voice was muffled against William's lips.

William pressed the younger reaper back up against the tree. Taking the kiss deeper, his tongue begging to dance with the blond's. Will's free hand playing with the Ronald's tie. Breaking the kiss, he looked down into the other reaper's eyes, a devilish grin crossing his lips, as he slid the tie slowly from the blond's neck. He draped the tie over the branch just above their heads, Taking the blond's hands, he used the tie to bind the younger reaper's wrists.

"You have a strange way of apologizing…" The blond blushed, glancing up at his bound wrists. He grinned and gripped the branch between his hands and lifted himself up, and slipped his legs around William's waist, pulling him in close, "It isn't appropriate."

Bracing himself, William slipped his hands past the blond's sides, onto the trunk of the tree. Pressing the younger reaper harder into its bark with his body. He nipped the imprisoned reaper's ear, then whispered letting his breath tickle the sensitive skin of the reaper's neck. "It may be inappropriate, but it is the way I am going to apologize to you...and I..." He smiled against the blond's skin, his hips grinding into his prisoner, "am about to get even more inappropriate." William pressed his lips to the young reaper's neck, suckling lightly. A tiny bite, a dribble of blood, his tongue licking the red trail running down creamy white skin.

"Ah! Senpai…" The blond blushed, giving off a lusty moan as he pulled himself forward as far as his restraints would let him as he recaptured the supervisor's lips. Please…I've wanted to with you for so long!"

William pulled his hands away from the trunk, only to begin undoing the buttons of Ronald's waist coat. Becoming more desperate, he broke the kiss ripping open the captive reaper's white shirt. His greedy hands running up the young reaper's torso. He slid them around to his back, lifting the blond slightly. Will took one hardened nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

"Mmh…" Ronald's form shivered in the cool fall breeze, orange and yellow leaves breaking free and dancing in the wind around them, "I want you, Senpai—William. I want to be yours."

Carefully, Will unwrapped Ronald's legs from around his waist, placing the blond back on his feet. Slithering down his prisoner's body, until he was on his knees before the blond. Placing possessive kisses over his exposed belly, "You shall be mine... only _mine_..." His hand sliding up the blond's leg, only to stop at the bulge in his prisoner's pants, massaging it, teasing it.

"All yours!" He confirmed, breathing hard and hanging from the branch, "From now on…Senpai" he looked down lovingly at the older reaper.

Will unfastened the buckle to the blond's belt, using only his teeth, he slipped it slowly from his waist and let it drop to the ground. With his eyes fixed on the button of the younger reaper's pants, he licked his lips and popped the button open. Slowly and sensually, he unzipped the trousers. Running both of his hands up the prisoner's legs, stopping at his waist. Will gave the trousers a little tug and pulled them down. His hands sliding back up the strong, powerful legs of his prisoner. "Step out of them...Ronald." He commanded his prisoner. "NOW." His nails digging into the blond's bared posterior.

Gasping, the blond obeyed, kicking his pants off, his shoes and one sock going with it, leaving him mostly exposed to William and the cool air. Flushing, he shivered, "Senpai…its cold out here…"

Lifting the blond's leg, the older reaper slipped the remaining sock from his foot. He draped the leg over his shoulder as he placed a kiss to Ronald's naked thigh. "The only thing that is going to make you shiver is _me_." He smirked looking up at the blond. Gripping the thigh over his shoulder, his other hand still on the blond's rump, he licked the hardened length in front of him, base to tip.

"S-senpai…" his head dropped back, his eyes closing as his hips shifted forward, begging for more heat as goose bumps formed on his skin. His toes curled, digging into the soft dirt and grass under them, low groans emanating from parted lips.

William slipped the leg from his shoulder, his hands slowly gliding up the blond's body as he stood. His left hand finding its way to the back of Ronald's neck, gripping him, controlling him. Will raised his right hand to the imprisoned reaper's mouth, two fingers resting against his lips. "Open your mouth," he ordered, "suck them."

Ronald obeyed, his lips parting to accept the other's fingers, his tongue running over the two digits as he guided them in, his eyes meeting William's as he coated the fingers with saliva.

Removing his fingers from the blond's mouth, he turned the blond around to face the tree, his tie twisting above his head. Will lifted the prisoner's leg, draping it over his own leg, his knee resting against the trunk. He pressed his body against Ronald's back. The blond's chest being scratched by the bark of the tree. Will's tongue licking the side of the blond's ear, as one finger slid into his body and began pumping it in and out. "Does that feel good to you...? Do you want more...?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"Hahh! W-William!" The blond pressed himself against the tree, the bark cutting into his skin. He could barely move, only able to cry out and moan, "M-More…please senpai! Nn, feels so good…"

Will slipped the second finger in spreading the blond wider. His fingers moving in and out and all around, thrusting in deep. "Do you want to feel me inside you?" His voice growling into his prisoner's ear.

"Y-Yes!" he gasped out, looking back over his shoulder, "Please, I want you inside. I'm made to sheath you—only you!"

Will slipped his fingers from the blond's body, turning him back around to face him. He hoisted the young reaper against the tree, wrapping the blond's legs around his waist. Reaching between them, Will quickly undid his pants, letting them slide down his legs. He positioned himself, his hands on his prisoner's hips. Taking Ronald's lips in a firey kiss, Will thrust his hips up, entering the blond's body.

"Hmm!" Ronald gasped into the kiss, his back scraping up against the bark of the tree, his legs tightening around the other's waist. He dipped his tongue into Will's mouth, silently begging his senior for more.

Nails digging into hips, Will began pumping harder. "Did you hear that?" William asked, pausing for a second.

"H—nnh—hear what, Senpai?" the blond moaned.

"It must have been my imagination. Never mind." William dismissed the thought. Slowly he began to thrust again. "Ahhh...go—" stopping once more, he looked around. "There it is again...a sort of ringing. Do you not hear that?" he asked frustrated.

The blond shook his head, leaning in and nibbling along his neck, yet slowly fading away…

William rolled over on to his back, breathing hard, the alarm clock ringing loud on the nightstand between the two beds. Will slammed his hand down on top of it, turning it off. He moaned, as he rubbed his eyes, the room still pitch black. He could not move the images from his dream flashing through his mind. "Oh God," he muttered out loud, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ronald was in his own bed, curled up under his blankets, his pillow pressed over his ear as if he had been trying to escape the harsh ringing of the Alarm. His breathing was slow and steady as he contently stayed within his own dream realm…and completely unaware of what had happened in William's own dream.

Kicking the covers from him, Will rose, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Sitting there he reached for his glasses, slipping them onto his face, he stood. He found the match box next to the lamp on the table. He struck a match and lit the wick, making light flood the room. He stared at the flame. _'Oh God, please no, not now_ ," he thought to himself.

Ronald moaned in his sleep, a soft sound, and he rolled onto his side, hugging his pillow to his chest and hiding his face in it. William looked down at the sleeping blond, upon hearing his moan. "Honestly..." He sighed as walked over to wake the younger reaper. "Ronald…wake up," he softly spoke trying to coax him awake. No reaction. "Ronald... it is time to get up," he said more forcefully has he nudged the blond. Still nothing. "Wake up!" He yelled, as he pulled the pillow from Ronald's arms.

Ronald simply groaned, rolling over onto his other side, pulling his blanket up over his head, "Nn'ore bumblebees…" he mumbled.

"Sweet mother Rhea," he grumbled. Will knelt down on the bed, leaning over the blond. "Ronald! Get up this insta-"

Ronald, upon feeling the bed shift, and his name being called, struck out, his fist colliding with William's cheekbone with a loud smack before the young reaper curled into a tight ball, still fast asleep. Will stumbled back off the bed. He reached up rubbing his throbbing cheek. "That does it. You are getting up this instance," he mumbled to the back of the sleeping blond. Will marched back up to the bed, tossing the covers from the reaper curled up in a ball. He picked up the glass of water from the nightstand. Pouring it over the younger reaper's head.

"FLOODDING!" Ronald screamed out as he sat up, his eyes wide in terror. He gasped, looking around the blurry room, "Wh-what?"

"It is already twenty minutes after four Ronald. Maurice will be here to collect us in forty minutes. Now get up. We need to get dressed." He ordered, as he rubbed his still throbbing cheek. "Honestly...is it to be this way every morning?" He asked glaring at the blond blinking up at him.

"S-sorry…I should have warned you I'm hard to wake up…" he muttered, hanging his head under the other's glare, "But you were asleep when I got back here… Oh, and they have guards posted at night, by the way." He reached out for his glasses.

"Guards?" William exclaimed.

"Mhm, at least fifteen of them too. They were taking up post as I got out of the bath last night." He pulled on his slacks and looked up at William, "Going out at night might be a problem."

William began to unbutton his pajama top, the bruise on his cheek beginning to swell slightly. "That will make things more problematic," he fumed. He slipped his top off and pulled out a clean linen shirt from the drawer of the table. "I think we need to start on the Trancy floor...Lets first see where and what we are assigned. That may prove to be useful to us." He pulled out a pair of socks, sitting down on his bed, he slid them on one at time, before he dared to look up at the younger reaper across from him.

"Doubt it. I don't think they'd put two new, un-trusted servants anywhere near either forbidden areas of the estate. Watch us be a stable boy and a gardener or something." Ron said with a yawn, tempted to fall back asleep.

"Do not even think about falling a sleep again. I was socked once this morning. I do not wish to be done so again." William chided the younger reaper as he slipped his shirt on and began buttoning it. "Like you, I highly doubt we would be put anywhere near those areas...but one never knows and depending our give positions, we may find ourselves fortunate enough to slip away to do some investigating," he pointed out as he pulled a pair of clean boxers from the drawer and a pair of pants.

"But I'm tired!" he moaned, "Mornings were invented by the devil."

"No buts Ronald. We have a job to do." He scolded, as he stood up, pulling his pajama bottoms down, he stepped from them. His face turning bright red, as he looked down. He dropped back down on his bed, quickly covering his lap with his boxers. "Mother Rhea." he whispered to himself. William could not remember the last time he had, had a wet dream. How humiliating.

"And you're the devil." Ronald complained, falling back onto the bed, "Just until the old grump comes for us…"

William looked around trying to figure out how he could clean himself off before Ronald noticed or Maurice showed up. It was highly unprofessional of him; his cheeks began heating at the thought of being caught in such a state. He even ignored the blond's jab at calling him the devil. Will reached up and adjusted his glasses out of embarrassment.

Ronald stayed quiet for a long time after that, laying on his bed and avoiding the wet spot, "…There's easier ways of waking me, Senpai…" he muttered, "And I'm sorry I hit you."

"Huh? I am sorry Ronald... Did you just say something?" William looked over at the blond, after hearing Senpai out of nowhere.

"I said I apologize. That bruise…I gave it to you, right?" he asked, sitting up again.

"The bruise...y..yes..yes you did," he stuttered. Will's eyes darted all over the room, unable to make eye contact with the young reaper.

"Yeah. Sorry about that…" He bit his lip and checked his watch, "You'd better finish getting dressed. It's almost time for Grumpy to come get us."

William let out a long winded sigh, letting his shoulders drop. "Ron.. will you please do me a favor?" He asked out defeat.

"What?" Ronald asked, "You want me to turn around or something? It's not like I'll peek, Senpai."

"God this is so embarrassing to say the least," Will mumbled under his breath. "I...I was wondering," sighing. "Would be so kind as to get me a wet cloth?" He asked, not looking at the blond, his cheeks bright red.

"…Why? What for?" he asked, confused.

Will wondered if he should explain or just order the young reaper to do as he asked. "Honestly... I can not believe I am about to tell you this...but it appears I," he motioned to his lap before continuing, "have messed myself while I was a sleep." His cheeks growing hotter.

"Oh? Oh!" The blond's cheeks heated to a deep red, "Uh… yeah… hold on." He slipped through the door and hurried to get a damp cloth from the washroom.

Will buttoned up his vest, as he waited for the young reaper to return. "How can this be happening to me right now?"

"Here." Ron handed him the cloth, his cheeks dark. William had been jacking off while on a mission? While he was sharing a room with him? Ronald felt awkward as he turned his back so William could clean up.

"Thank you..." William said swallowing hard, as he accepted the cloth from the blond. Quickly he washed his stomach and groin area, slipping his boxers and trousers on he asked, "Would you also please hand me one of my ties. I do not wish to stumble like yesterday. This has already be a humiliating morning for me."

"…Well, next time don't go jacking yourself off in the wee hours of the morning…that's just awkward, Senpai…: Ronald blushed, grabbing a tie and handing it back over his shoulder, not looking at him.

William looked up at the back of Ronald, eyes wide with shock. "I certainly was not...not... jack...pleasuring myself." Flustered, Will huffed as he finished getting ready. "I would never do such a thing. That is highly improper." He picked up his comb and began straightening his hair.

"Then why else would you be such a mess?" Ron challenged, "It's obvious what you were doing…"

"Damn it! I was not jacking off!" He bellowed his patience growing thin, "I was dreaming of _you_!" Will clapped one hand over his mouth. Wait, what did he just admit? His mind racing.

Ronald froze, "Th-there's nothing wrong with masturbating, senpai…n-no need to make up…stories…"

"I am not..." Will looked a the door, a knock emanating from it. "Shit... We shall continue this at a later time." Will answered the door. "Good morning Maurice." He said, with a painted, fake smile on his face.

"Morning…" Ronald muttered in a low accent.

"Follow." The graying man said, turning to walk down the hall, "You shall be given breakfast and then will go about your work."

"May inquire what our duties will be?" Will asked curious as to what tasks they would be assigned.

"You sir will be working in the kitchen. One of the staff members has fallen gravely ill and the kitchen is short one set of hands. As for the boy." The steward shook his head, as if in dismay. "The Master has requested he work directly for him."

It felt like a rock had settled in Ronald's stomach, "…What would…I be doing for that, sir?"

"I honestly can't say...young man. He has several personal butlers and valets." Maurice stated, not wanting to frighten the blond. "You will be answering to him directly, he will give you his orders and you will obey or you will be out on your rear, in no time flat. The master does not tolerate disobedience. Do you understand me?" Maurice asked the blond.

"S-Si." He bit his lip and glanced at William, feeling nervous. On one hand, it could gain him access to the Earl's privet floor, but at the same time, he'd be under those beady black eyes again.

William could sense how nervous Ronald had become, but they had a job to do and he doubted the old man was any thing more, than just creepy. "We understand. We will try our best not to upset the master." He replied to the old steward.

"Alright gentlemen. Here you are, eat your breakfast. Then come see me in the great hall. I bid you adieu." He turned and left them in the servants mess hall, once more.

Ronald took a shaky breath, but didn't say anything as he went through the line to get breakfast, taking very little to eat; a roll and a glass of orange juice. He didn't want to admit to anyone, even himself, that he was frightened.

"Ronald... I know the man is creepy...but this will give us a chance to check out what is going on, up on that floor. I am sure you will be just fine. Just remember to be careful with that accent of yours. Don't let it slip in front of the old man." William whispered to the blond as they ate their breakfast.

"I can easily simply just slip into Italian as easily as English. Don't worry about me. I won't mess this up. I want to get back to my own life as much as you do…maybe even more." He shrugged, ripping the roll and nibbling on it.

Both reapers ate their breakfasts quickly and reported to the great hall. Maurice asked that Ronald remain there, as he showed William where he would be reporting everyday and who he would be working under. He quickly made his return to the blond after depositing William in the head chef's care.

Ronald waited nervously, watching the maids hurry around him as they dusted or moved to change linens.

"Alright young man." The old steward hollered as he approached Ronald. "This way, follow me." Maurice led the young reaper up the twisting stairs and zig-zagging corridors to the Earl Trancy's sitting room. "Now please remember what I told you. Do not upset the earl. He punishes for insolence. He is not above whipping and other such punishments." He warned the blond, before entering the room.

Ronald nodded and lowered his head submissively as he entered the sitting room. Surrounded by red again, he felt like he had stepped into Grell's apartment, only he could feel those eyes on him once more…and it definitely wasn't Grell in the room. Ron swallowed, "Master." He bowed low.

"Come here boy." Trancy commanded the blond. "Let me have a better look at you. Maurice you may go." He dismissed the old steward leaving Ronald alone with him, with just one butler present. He sat on his red couch, in his red suit, watching the blond approach. He could feel the drool pooling in the corner of his mouth. His fingers itched to touch the servant, to run his his fingers through the blond and black locks atop his head.

Ronald slowly obeyed, approaching the sofa the man sat upon, his heart pounding in his chest as he drew closer and stood within arm's reach of the old man. He was obviously nervous, and he was sure it showed.

Using his cane, the old earl forced Ronald's head up. Then turned his head from side to side with the cane. "You're a pretty boy, aren't you? Now let me see your hands." he ordered.

He held out his hands, confused by the order, saying nothing as he was sure the question had been metaphorical and he didn't actually want an answer.

"Such soft, delicate hands you have." The earl stated, after flipping the blond's hands back and forth. "I think you will do just fine. Anderson...bring him his uniform," he barked.

An older gentleman wearing grey trousers and a black tail coat with brown hair and matching mustache walked up to the young reaper. He handed a stack of clothing to the blond. "Here you are." He spoke softy and quietly. He turned and resumed his post.

"You may change into your new uniform. More will be sent down to your room later." The earl informed Ronald.

"Yes, sir." Ronald said in a low voice, taking the uniform, "Where do I go change?"

The old earl looked at Ronald with eager, hungry eyes. He licked his lips before answering the blond's question. Trancy pointed his cane at him, ordering him, "You will change right where you are standing. Now strip..." The old earl scooted to the edge of the couch, with anticipation. Drool began to run down his chin, his eyes growing more dilated. "Yes..." he purred as Ronald began to comply.

Ronald's eyes widened, his face flushing as he began to remove his waistcoat and shirt, trying to change as quickly as he could. He removed his pants and lay his clothes aside, leaving himself in nothing but his socks, shoes, and underpants before grabbing his new slacks and stepping into them first, pulling them up. They were so tight the buttons nearly strained as he fastened them. He didn't say anything. The look on the Earl's face told him it was meant to be that way. The redness of his face spread up into his ears. He then slipped into the blouse and waistcoat, both of which were also uncomfortably tight. He then finished out his outfit with the ribbon bowtie and armbands.

"That suits you quite nicely...yes it does." The Earl nearly leapt we glee, seeing Ronald in the tight uniform. Just sit your regular clothes over there." He pointed a little table by the door." You may collect them at the end of the day... when you are dismissed." He instructed the blond.

Nodding, the blond obeyed and took his folded clothes over to the table, setting them down and turning back to the man, awaiting his instructions on what he was to do each day other than wear his too-tight uniform.

"Come stand next to me boy... I am going to give you your duties," he commanded.

Again, Ron did as he was told without a word, moving back over to the couch and standing near the Earl. Inwardly, he cringed. He hadn't ever gotten along with his father, but the man had saved him from this earl's inappropriate gaze…if his father saw him now…

"You are to come straight to me every morning after breakfast. Come straight away. You will stay here until I dismiss you each night. Anything you see...is private. You will talk about what you see to no one or I will lash you." He looked up at the blond. "You will serve my needs only. No one else's. Anderson will teach you as we go along." Then, in a pleading tone he begged, "Please to do not disobey me boy...I do not want to ruin such perfect skin. It would be such a shame to rip that flesh with a whip." His hand stroking Ronald's arm. "You are now my personal valet. You will help me with all my personal things. Anderson is my personal butler." His face lit up, a large grin across his lips.

Ronald swallowed again, "Sì, padrone. Qualunque sia il vostro desiderio." He said respectively, not trusting himself to say 'whatever you wish' in English. It already felt more like he was selling himself to a devil…in a way.

"Your Italian is beautiful, but don't speak it in my presence...unless requested." Trancy snapped at the blond. From this point on you will stand at my side. Anderson please bring me one of my dolls." He ordered the butler.

Ronald stayed by the Earl's side, doing all he asked. However, he was shocked and disgusted when the butler brought him one of his 'dolls'. Which had turned out to be a young boy about maybe ten years old who was quickly stripped of his clothes and violated. Unable to do anything, Ronald looked away, trying to block out the sounds of the earl doing as he wished to the child. He shivered, remembering the question asked of him before the 'doll' had been delivered.

" _How old are you, boy?"_

"… _Seventeen." Ronald replied, giving the age he had been when he had died, having been killed only days before he would have been eighteen._

" _A bit older than I'm used to, but you'll do."_

The man's words sent a shiver through Ron, and once he was finally dismissed after helping the man into his pajamas, par order, he left, hurrying back down to his and William's room, feeling quite physically ill from all that he had witnessed… little boy after little boy being violated. One had been no older than seven. And the oldest had looked fifteen.

Upon arriving back at the room, he slammed the door shut and collapsed onto his bed, curling up, desperate to get the images out of his mind.

William looked from the book he had been reading when he heard the door slam. The blond looked down right sick, as he curled up on his bed. Quietly Will sat his book down and got up. He walked over to the other bed, squatting next to it. "Ronald, is everything all right? You look ill." A tinge of concern manifesting in his voice. He wanted to reach out desperately and run a finger through the young reapers hair, to comfort him, let him know he was there for him. But without knowing, he dared not touch him and so he waited for Ronald to answer him.

"…Found the kids…" he muttered into his pillow, "He calls him his dolls…he…he violates them…and I had to watch it happen over and over…"

"What?" Pure shock flooded Will, as the blond's words sunk into him. "Oh mother Rhea!" He reached out and placed his hand over Ronald's. "I am terribly sorry you had lay witness to such deplorable acts. Humans can be very, disturbing, vile creatures." His thumb began making circles on the back of the young reaper's hand. "May I ask? Did you discover where he is keeping them?" Softly the question rolled off his tongue. He doubted that Ron had learned the whereabouts of their prison, but he still felt he should ask, just incase.

He shook his head, "I'm his personal valet. I never leave his side until I am dismissed. His butler brought him each child at his request throughout the day." He shivered and looked up at William, "But I don't know how his actions could be causing the souls to stay body-bound."

"Then the children that were brought to him were all alive... Yes this is a strange case indeed." William continued caressing the young reaper's hand. "Are you going to be alright working for this man?" William hated the idea of subjecting Ronald to his wicked decorum and if need be he would remove him from the case, but that would mean it would become a solo investigation. That was a very unappealing thought and would mean his duration at the Trancy Estate would take much longer than desired. He hoped the blond was strong enough to handle the assignment.

"I'm not going to give up, Senpai. This mission has to be done, and I don't think it should be on you alone…" he sat up, looking at William, "He's a disgusting man, but we are here on reaper business, not human moral control. The best we can do is send word to Scotland Yard when we've finished here in order to save those kids that aren't already dead."

"Thank you, Knox...but are you sure?" William asked wanting to confirm. He pushed himself up and placed his hand on the blond's knee to steady himself. "Pardon me," he said, a blush tinting his cheeks. His eyes met the blond's and he swayed, forgetting to breath.

Ronald nodded, "We both can get out of here faster by working together. Besides, I have access to the Earl's privet floor. I may have to stay with him, but I can keep my eye out for clues. You're stuck in the kitchen."

"I...I am..." He stuttered, trying to form a sentence, he leaned towards the blond. Oh how he wanted to taste those innocent lips. He felt like a moth being drawn to a flame, the way the younger reaper stared up at him. His heart began to pound against his chest, words became lost to him.

"Senpai..?" Ronald could have sworn William was leaning in closer…and then, the supervisor's words from that morning reregistered in his mind. They hadn't gotten a chance to address William's strange confession, but with how William was acting now…and the incredibly tight clothes Ronald was dressed in… The blond's face flushed, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

Hearing the the blond speak, William shook his head, he removed his hand from Ronald's knee and stepped back. "Yes...yes...together...yes...job done faster." Will muttered turning away from the young reaper's gaze. His hand burned from touching the blond's knee. He closed his eyes, images from his dream flashing before his lids. He swallowed hard. They really needed to get to the heart of the matter and get out of there. He sat back down on his bed, removing his glasses, he rubbed his temples.

"…Senpai…this morning…what you said…about me..?"

William's eyes squeezed tighter. He had hoped the young reaper would forget, but apparently that had not happened. "Yes...Ronald?"

"You…did you really..? I mean…" he straightened and forced himself to get to the point, "What are your thoughts and feelings towards me, Senpai?"

William pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes…I did and I am unsure what it all means." He slipped his glasses back on and looked across to the blond. "I...I just know..." His words ran dry, his cheeks heated up.

"…Know…what?" he asked in a whisper, not taking his eyes off of his boss.

"I…" He whispered. William pushed himself up off his bed and marched over to the blond. He looked down into Ronald's eyes, his heart caught in his throat. Slowly with one knee, he knelt down onto to the blond's bed. Leaning over the younger reaper he spoke, "…want to kiss you for real." He grabbed the blond behind the head drawing Ronald to him before he captured his lips.

Ronald barely had time to react, gasping as his lips were claimed. His heart pounded in his chest, a thrill going through his entire being at the sensation of those usually serious, frowning lips pressed against his.

William pressed his tongue to Ronald's mouth, urging his lips to part. Wanting desperately to take the kiss deeper.

Slowly, Ronald's lips parted. His mind was a blur as he tried to comprehend what was happening. It seemed so out of the blue. He hadn't seen any clues that his supervisor would ever claim his lips in such a demanding way…or at all. A low moan sounded deep in his throat and his hands slid up to William's shoulders, gripping them.

William's heart skipped, when he felt the blond give into the kiss. His member growing hard at Ronald's touch. He broke the kiss, breathlessly he spoke, "I have wanted to do that for so long. Oh...god Ronald..." He tugged the blond's bottom lip with his teeth.

"I…I didn't think…you even thought about such things…" Ronald whispered, "L-let alone…about me…I thought you had a thing for Grell-senpai if anyone…you treat him differently, after all…"

Letting out a sigh, William sat down next to the blond. "I do not have a thing for Grell...well not anymore. Not for a very long time." He looked at his hands holding Ron's, in his lap. "I am not incapable of having feelings for someone. I just choose not to put them on display. I was not aware that you liked men...so I never approached you." He explained, "I have been attracted for quite some time." His cheeks grew red with his admission.

"How long? I mean…it seemed like I annoyed you more than anything until…today." He questioned, not really knowing what to think…and not truly aware of how he felt about it…about William.

A slight chuckle escaped Will. "You never annoyed me...I just...hide my feelings." He brought the palm of Ronald's hand to his lips. "Since that first week." He closed his eyes, as he reminisced about their first meeting. "Since the moment I first laid eyes on you." He kissed the blond's palm.

"You hid it well…the first thing you did when you met me was give me a week's worth of overtime." He pointed out.

"That was work Knox. Nothing personal." He sighed before continuing, "I shouldn't be doing this now; we are on duty." He looked deep into Ronald's eyes. "I am going to kiss you again...now. If you will let me." He whispered, "May I?"

Just when did it become okay for this? When had Ronald started to want William to touch him? To kiss him? He honestly didn't know. He had always been fine with being alone…intimate relationship-wise, that is. Keeping himself in the friend-zone…but now he found himself pulling William down on top of him as he pressed their lips together again.

William followed the blond down, settling partially on top of him, their lips never parting. He ran his fingers through the two-toned locks, slightly tugging at them. He moaned as he grinded his arousal into the young reaper's hip.

"Mmnh…w-wait…" Ronald flushed, pulling back from the kiss, embarrassed, "I…don't think we should do… _that_ … I—" A loud knock on the door interrupted him. Both reapers looked at the door, a piece of paper sliding underneath it. Will moaned as he rolled off the younger reaper, landing on his feet. He walked over to the door and scooped up the note. William flipped it open and read it. Looking up at the blond. his face full of disgust.

Ronald bit his lip, "…What is it?" he asked, unnerved by the look on the man's face.

"It appears you are being summoned. The earl would like to see you post haste. He appears, unable to sleep and would like a little entertainment." He William explained what was written as he walked over handing the note to Ronald.

The breath caught in the blond's throat. "…Last time he wanted entertainment from me he made me change my clothes right in front of everyone…" he choked out, looking over the note.

"He what?" William exclaimed, to stunned to move.

"Into my uniform." He said, motioning to the folded clothes he had worn that morning and to the tight outfit he now supported. He stood up and slowly reached for the door, "…Senpai…" he looked back at the older man, his face still flushed, "…I don't…know how I feel about you yet…so…give me time, okay?" he opened the door and walked out, closing it softly behind him.

William walked up to the door, slamming his fist against it. Laying his forehead on the door, he slammed his palm flat onto it. "If he touches you..." His voice becoming irate. "I will kill him."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Ronald made his way up to the Earl's privet chambers—his bedroom as the note had instructed, and he knocked on the door, "Sir? You asked to see me?" he said, using his accent.

The earl sat up, the covers falling from his chest. The room was warm from the fire, another room covered in red. The earl's bed was a large four poster, with dark, blood red curtains along the sides, currently tied back with gold cords. The matching curtains on the windows were pulled back as well, bathing the room in moonlight. The old man sat there watching the timid servant enter his exclusive domain. Like a little mouse trapped in cage. The room smelled of musk and pine, most likely a cross between a cologne and the firewood, that burned in the fireplace.

"Come here boy... I am unable to sleep. I wish for company and entertainment." The old man clapped with glee, as his little mouse began to move toward him and his bed.

Ronald approached the bed, holding his breath as he felt the man's eyes on him. He wished he was back in the small room he and William shared, under William's surprisingly loving gaze, rather than this old man's command. "What do you wish of me, sir?"

"Do you read—English that is?" the old man asked.

"A little," Ronald lied for the sake of his fake identity, "I knew enough to know you sent for me on this note." He held up the note that had been slipped under the door.

"Good...pick a book out of my book case there. Then remove your shoes and socks. I want you to crawl in bed with me and read to me." The old man's face lighting up at the thought of the blond sitting next to him in bed. "You...can light the lamp on the table...so you can see...my boy...my little mouse." A tinge of lust hung from his lips.

Ron felt a shiver assault his body, but he lit the lamp and chose a book. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes and socks before sliding further onto the bed, making sure to keep as comfortable a distance between them as possible before opening the book, "I apologize for any mistakes, sir." He said.

The old man's nightshirt bunched up his legs, as he scooted closer to the blond sitting next to him. "Do not worry about any mistakes. Do your best, little mouse." The earl encouraged the blond to read.

Ronald stiffened and tried to ignore the man's closeness as he started to read, purposely stumbling over words and skipping over others…sometimes getting them completely wrong as he kept his accent up.

"Why don't you be a good boy and remove your tie and arm garters. It is night fall and no one is around...no need to be so formal. You need to relax and be comfortable." The earl suggested a hint of an order, edged in for emphasis.

Swallowing nervously, Ronald paused in his reading, laying the book aside and removing the 'offending' accessories, laying them aside on the nightstand before picking up the book, eager to finish so he could return to the servants quarters below.

"You know you are a pretty mouse," the old man interrupted once more with a coo at the blond. One wrinkled finger stretched to strok the blond's face. His hand coming to rest on Ronald's thigh. "Please continue," he urged.

Ronald took a shaky breath, trying to ignore the touches of the perverted old man. Touches that were starting to cross the line of being appropriate. He read on, continuing with his mistakes and stumbles. _Too old_ , he reminded himself as he felt the old man's hand slide an inch further up his thigh, he was too old. The man only had interests in boys up to the age of fifteen…his oldest 'doll' was such, after all.

* * *

While Ronald was occupied with the earl, William snuck out to see what he could find out about the cellars. He crept down the hall towards the kitchen. Earlier in the day he had come across a couple of maids coming from a door at the end of the corridor, just past the kitchens. He decided it might be worth checking out and carefully made his way down through the twisting corridors.

Finding the door he turned the knob. 'Not locked,' he thought to himself. He quietly opened it, the gentle glow of firelight greeted him. Lining the walls of the ancient stone walls, were sconces holding flaming torches. A long staircase stretched out before him. Softly he stepped and made his way down. The smell of rotted, infected flesh met his nose. His hair rustled by the draft wafting through damp air. The smell grew stronger as he reached the bottom. The sounds of children moaning and crying could be heard echoing off the old walls. 'What the devil is going on in this place?' William asked himself.

The children all scattered against the walls, cowarding and huddling together. They were barely clothed, dirty, and bruised. Some with scars or opened wounds from a whip. They all obviously feared being chosen, thinking William had gone down to take one of them up for 'Play time' with the Earl, and none of them dared to speak.

"Mother Rhea! What has he done to you?" William stood in pure shock at the sight around him. The cellars were an old dungeon, currently used to cage children for the perverted use of the earl.

One young boy looked up at him through the bars. Fear etched into his eyes. He couldn't have been more than eight years old. He reached out and tugged William's pants. Shakingly he spoke, "Please help me sir...I don't want to die..." Tears making trails down his dirty cheeks. Will was torn, he crouched down, a hand brushing the, what once were blond locks from the boys hazel eyes. The reaper's heart stopped beating. The boy looked so much like a younger Ronald.

The sound of keys jingled and the little boy darted back against the wall. William looked around, he need to find a place to hide and fast.

Two gruff men walked down the winding steps, looking around at the boys, and not seeing William where he had ducked. Grunting, one man unlocked a cage and pulled out one of the boys, yanking him over to a damp area and dousing him in cold water, roughly cleaning him in preparation for the next day. Then another boy was treated the same, and another. Readying each boy for play time when the earl next commanded it.

Will sat helpless, as he watched the way the boys were handled. The grotesque way they were cleaned and prepped. Interestingly though, they were not put back in cages for the night. Once the boys were washed, they were escorted from the dungeon. Will followed the guards that were leading the boys through the estate.

* * *

Ronald turned the page of the book he was reading, pausing to rub his eyes under his glasses, pretending to be tired in hopes of being dismissed. He had been there with the Earl an hour longer than he thought he'd be.

The earl looked up at the blond. "Are you sleepy mouse?" He gave Ronald's thigh a tiny squeeze.

"Y-yes, sir." It wasn't a complete lie; the young reaper was feeling tired, but he was playing it up a bit, though the way the earl continued to look at him made him doubt he'd be let go so easily.

The earl reached up once more to Ronald's cheek, stroking it. "Oh sweet mouse...I guess I can part with you for the night. You have been good to me tonight. I do not wish for you to grow weak either. Alright off with you." The old man commanded. "Do not forget the lamp," he reminded him.

Ronald had to slow himself as he moved, careful not to offend the Earl as he slipped from the bed and put the book away, gathered his things, and turned off the lamp. He didn't allow himself a sigh of relief until he was back in his and Will's room. Though, William was gone. He grabbed his pajamas and hurried to the washroom, eager to clean up before going back to the room, collapsing onto William's bed and curling up. He hadn't registered which bed he had gotten in, but he just wanted to escape to his dreams.

* * *

Will quietly opened the door to their room. The hour had grown quite late, he had discovered quite a bit about the man they 'worked' for. He was in great hopes that Ronald was already back. The thoughts of that man violating the young reaper, made Will's blood boil. He decided not to strike a match not wanting to disturb the blond if he was already asleep. William decided to just strip down to his boxers for the night, rather than try to find pajamas in the dark. Making his way over to his bed he bumped his shin on the side, managing not to yelp. He pulled back the covers and sat down, only to discover a warm body already occupying it. He felt grateful the blond was there and no longer with the earl. William decided not to disturb him and leave him to sleep, it would be no problem to sleep in the vacant bed across the room, but as Will went to move a warm arm found its way around his waist.

The slumbering youth moaned, shifting slightly. His head had left the pillow earlier and he was seeking it out again, slipping into the older man's lap as he hugged him, "Nn…Senpai…"

Will found himself stuck, but he was happy to oblige the young reaper, it was fine if he was a pillow for the night. He made himself comfy, sliding his legs under the covers, he pulled them back up and over the blond tucking him in. He gently ran his fingers through Ronald's hair until sleep found him and whisked him away as well.

* * *

Morning came all too soon for Ronald, accompanied by the shrill sound of an alarm. Moaning, he reached up and grabbed the pillow, throwing it at the source of the sound. The pillow hit it's mark and the sound ceased, followed by a dull thud as the clock fell onto the mattress opposite. Eager for sleep to take him once more, he curled into the warm body he was laying on, nuzzling into it.

Wait. Something wasn't right…he had just thrown his pillow…so what..? he reluctantly cracked open one eye, and quickly becoming aware that he was laying atop William Spears, his nose pressed up against the man's morning wood. Gasping, he sat up, face flushing, "S-Senpai!"

Startled, Will sat straight up. "What is it?" He asked confused.

"I-I…I'm sorry! I don't know how…" his cheeks flushed darker, "…I must have gotten into the wrong bed…"

William reached over, grabbing his glasses to slip them on. "It is alright, Ronald. I tried to sleep over there…but you would not let me," he said with a chuckle, as he pointed to the other bed.

That admission only made Ronald more embarrassed. "S-Sorry…" he shook his head and found his glasses, "…where were you last night? Investigating?"

The question was like dowsing William with a bucket of cold water. His brows furrowed as he looked at Ronald. "That disgusting bastard didn't touch you did he?" He knew his tone was curt, but the thought of what those poor boys in the dungeon went through. Well he couldn't handle if one of them was Ronald.

Ronald shrugged, "No more than he had all day, really. He made me read to him." he said, not bothering to give him the details, "But you didn't answer my question."

"I found the cellars. It is an old dungeon below. He keeps the boys locked up down there. It is deplorable. I am sickened by what I saw and smelt. Their flesh is rotting right off their are the missing souls, but…" He hissed, then looked up at Ronald, he reached out a hand. The back of his knuckles brushing the blond's cheek. "I became worried that he might try to touch you in the same fashion." His voice softened.

Ronald couldn't help but flinch, remembering the old wrinkled finger that had caressed his cheek the night before. "I'm too old for his tastes." He reassured him.

Will noticed the slight flinch. "He did touch you did he not? Maybe not as grotesque as the others, but he has?" It hurt Will to see the blond react at such a light touch. "I am not going to hurt you Ronald. I could not do that to you." He placed his hand on the blond's. "Please...I..." Will wasn't quite sure what to say, so he just closed his eyes and let out a light sigh.

"…I didn't say he didn't touch me. I said no more than he had during the day." He muttered, looking away. "He likes to touch my face, is all…" He got up and gathered his uniform to start getting dressed, knowing it'd take him a while as it was so tight.

"Ronald…" Will gulped reaching out, he grabbed the blond's hand. He climbed out of the bed, not letting go of the younger reaper's hand, he looked down into the blond's eyes. He placed two fingers under Ronald's chin, tenderly forcing him to look up at him. Slowly he lowered his head, pressing his lips to the blond's.

Ronald dropped the too-tight pants he had been about to step into, sliding his arms around the man's shoulders, his lips moving against William's. This. He needed this. He didn't know if it was because he liked William back or because of the old Earl's treatment of him, but he couldn't resist soaking in William's kiss.

William felt ecstatic when the blond wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He slid his hand from the young reaper's chin, to his cheek, cupping his face, while slowly winding his other hand around Ronald's waist, pressing lightly at his lower back. "Ronald..." he whispered.

The blond pulled back, looking up at the handsome dark haired man, "Senpai…I…" he met his gaze, "Why now, all of a sudden..?"

William released the blond and sat back down on his bed. With elbows on his knees, he rested his chin on his clasped hands. "I told you that I was attracted to you from that first week...that we met. I..." He closed his eyes, before looking up, his voice growing quieter. "I did not approach sooner...I should have...I just did not know...You always flirt or go out with all those females...I just did not consider...till the other day in your flat. The answer you gave me about committing to one... Most of the office knows I was with Sutcliff for a time...other wise no one knows I am only interested in men. I had no choice when I was human...other than to hide it. I lie everyday that I walk into Dispatch...just as I did everyday of my human existence." He looked down at the floor, unable to look the blond in the eyes anymore. His admission spilling forth, his resolve giving way to passion, "I fell in love with you...the first time I laid eyes on you."

Ronald walked over to the bed and sat down next to William, "…I have trust issues…when it comes to letting people in close like that…" he started, looking down at his bare feet, "…You know I was murdered…but…The man who killed me was my boyfriend…the first—the only person I had ever dated…he grew…violent with me after a few months of our relationship and finally…it was too much. I tried to talk to him…to leave him…but he grabbed me and threw me into a fire after his abuse…" he raised his tearful gaze to meet Will's, "I never even let myself open up enough to know if I had feelings for anyone…"

Picking up one of the blond's hands, Will brought it to his lips, placing a sweet kiss to it. "I knew you were murdered. I knew the name of your murderer...I was unaware he was your lover." He placed Ronald's palm against his cheek, closing his eyes, he nuzzled it and whispered. "I am so sorry...he was not worthy of you." He reached out, cupping the blond's face once more and leaned in. Kissing the young reaper tenderly, he asked, "Will you let me prove myself to you? Let me show you love, friendship and loyalty...above all my love?"

The tears glistening in the blond's eyes broke free and ran down his cheeks, "I…any hint of you being like him…I'll get out before it gets like that…if I let you…" his lip trembled, "Please…don't be like him…"

Placing hand on each side of Ronald's head, Will wiped the trails of tears from the blond's cheeks, with his thumbs. "I will never lay a hand on you…I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." He promised, before crushing his lips to the younger reaper's.

"Then I'll try to learn to love you back…" he whispered tearfully after the kiss parted once more, "I'll…try to learn to trust you…"

Will pulled the blond in for another kiss, when the alarm clock went off again. "Damn it!" He exclaimed, as he started chuckling. He got up and turned it off, he struck a match. He lit the lamp, providing them more light in room. He turned around to face Ronald, "I assume this means we are to dress and head for breakfast." Still chuckling as he spoke.

"I suppose it means we'll be late for breakfast. That's the second time it went off…" Ronald smiled, trying to dry his tears and reaching, once more, for his uniform.

"Second time!" Will picked up the clock and looked at the time. "Sweet mother Rhea!" He shouted, it was a quarter to five. Quickly, Will threw on his kitchen uniform and shoes. He ran the comb through his hair, before looking at the blond.

Ronald grunted, struggling to quickly pull on the tight uniform, "Go on ahead of me. I'll catch up."

William just watched Ronald getting all flustered, he thought the blond looked rather sexy, trying to squeeze into the ill fitting uniform. "Haha...no I shall wait for you. I find it rather entertaining to watch," he said teasingly, as he leaned against the door, waiting for Ronald to finish getting dressed.

"Then we'd both be late and may have to go without breakfast." Ronald pointed out, buckling his belt and bending over to grab his shirt.

"I am sure we will be alright. Breakfast starts at five and we both have till six to be at our posts." Will restated.

"…Five thirty for me." Ronald said, "Orders."

"I am not going until you are ready and that is final." Will said, more commanding.

Ronald shrugged, "Not my fault if you get barely any breakfast." He quickly finished dressing and added the accessories and his shoes.

"I work in the kitchen remember? If I get hungry I am sure I can steal an apple or something. I am more concerned about you getting a bite in...before you have to go up to that bastard." He brows furrowing, disgust rolling off his tongue.

Ronald walked over to William, blushing and holding up his ribbon, "…do you know how to properly tie these? It was so messy looking yesterday…"

"As a matter of fact I do." Will took the ribbon from the blond's hand and placed it around his neck. Instead of immediately tying it, he pulled the younger reaper to him and kissed him. "I apologize...I just needed one more taste of your lips...that is... to sustain for the rest of the day." he grinned as he tied the ribbon for Ronald.

Ron flushed darker and waited for the ribbon to be tied into a proper bow before boosting himself up onto his toes as he pressed another kiss to his now lover's lips, "…To thank you."

William grinned down at the blond-reaper, tapping on the nose. "You are most welcome," he replied. "Now lets see if we can get you a quick bite...before you have make post." Will opened the door ushering Ronald out ahead of himself.

Ronald nodded, taking Will's hand as they hurried to the kitchens where breakfast was already well underway.

"You have fifteen minutes...Grab something easy. I do not want you to grow weak. This place is dangerous and I want us out of here as soon as possible." Will emphasized, as they entered the line that was already moving quickly.

"I'll be fine. I normally don't even have breakfast at all. Just lunch and supper." The blond shrugged, slipping back into his accent and grabbing the last roll from a bowl and put it on his plate with some jam.

Will picked up his tray and followed the blond over to an empty table. "Yes...but you are not used to being up this early and having to stay...On second thought... just eat when you can I do not trust the earl to let you eat at regular hours. So down what you can now." It hit Will, that Ronald was known for being up to the wee hours of the morning, after work. Usually to get drunk, but never-the-less, up late.

The blond shrugged, biting into his roll, "I never have much an appetite when I first wake up, anyway."

Will looked at the blond and smirked, "We shall see if you start saying otherwise soon enough." Quickly he shoved a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth, pretending he didn't say a word.

Ronald frowned, confused, but said nothing and quickly finished eating before standing up, "I'll see you later tonight, Will." He blushed, turning to take care of his plate and leaving to go report to the Earl.

Will sat there smirking to himself, while he finished downing the rest of his breakfast. Getting up he cleared the table and reported to the head chef, for his daily duties.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Ronald sprinted up flights of stairs until he reached the Earl's floor and hurriedly slipped into the main sitting room the Earl was waiting in with all of his other personal servants, each of which were already at their posts.

"You are late!" The earl shouted. "You are suppose to be here at five thirty sharp to help me get dressed. Instead Anderson had to help me get ready for the day." He glared at the young reaper. "Come here..." he growled.

Ronald started, he had thought he had been on time… apologizing, the young reaper approached the Earl, "I am very sorry, sir, I—"

The earl held his hand up. "Do you see the clock up there? It says six o'clock. You are one half hour late." With his cane, the earl pointed a clock that was hanging on the wall which was set a half hour ahead, "Answer me boy! Am I wrong in seeing what time my clock reads?" The earl's voice growing angrier.

"N-no, sir…but…" he glanced down at the pocket watch that went with his uniform. It clearly said it was half-past-five. And it had to be right…unless the clocks he had seen on other floors were all wrong.

The earl snapped his fingers. The four other servants in the room approached the blond. "Hold him! Anderson remove his shirt!" He shouted his orders. The four grabbed a hold of Ronald, as Anderson tore his shirt and waist coat right off his back. Two men on each side. "I will teach you to be late!" Ronald was turned to face the other direction. Unable to see the earl walking up behind him.

"N-no! Please! Forgive me, sir! Si prega di non farlo! Master, per favore!" The blond pleaded, struggling against the strong hands holding him still. He slipped into Italian, fearing he's slip up and forget his accent.

The earl lifted his cane bringing it down hard onto Ronald's bared back. Again he brought the cane down from another angel. Instead of a third swing he jabbed it into the blonde's lower back, right along the spine. Then across the neck.

The blond cried out at each blow he received, he struggled, trying to escape the hands holding him under the cane. "Pl-please, Master…" he begged, tears on his cheeks.

"Anderson gag him!" He ordered, the butler doing as he told, brought over a small ball and a leather strap. He took Ronald by the jaw, forcing the ball into his mouth, then covered it with the leather strap, buckling it tightly behind the blonde's head. "Now you will be silent," the old man sneered once again continuing to beat Ronald with the cane, blood starting to spill from his wounds.

Ronald's cries were muffled by the ball gag in his mouth, his body flinching at each blow, and eventually; his strength giving out. Rather than struggle, he fell limp, taking the blows as he hung between the older men holding him up, muffled whimpers and silent tears being the only thing he could manage in protest against the treatment.

After fifteen more lashes, the earl grew tired and stopped the punishment. "Now mouse...are you going to be ever late again?" The earl waited for the answer, as Anderson removed the strap and ball. He drapped a towel over the blond's back, so he would not drip blood on the carpet. The other servants turning him around, to face the now sitting earl. "Let him go..." He ordered. The servants letting the reaper drop to the floor, on his stomach. The old man used his cane, forced Ronald to look at him.

"Ngh…n-no, sir." Ronald choked out from the floor, nearly underfoot. The expression upon his features exceeded that of physical pain. He seemed haunted by the experience. And he was. It brought back old memories of his ex lover…more than when he had simply spoken of his past with William that morning.

"Good. Anderson...please provide him another shirt and then you, boy...will take your post." Anderson handed he earl a towel for the cane and the old man wipped the blood off of it. Anderson also handed the blond a new shirt, before excusing himself to retrieve one of the boys that had been selected and cleaned the night before.

Shakingly, Ronald pulled on the fresh shirt and waistcoat, fixing himself before pushing himself to his feet, his legs trembling as he walked to his post, biting his tongue to hold back the whimpers wanting to escape him and trying to ignore the warm wetness soaking through his shirt.

Anderson walked back in with a twelve year old boy. He had bright blue eyes and blonde hair, a devilish grin on his face.

"Anderson...why have your brought this one to me? Jim is too filthy for my bed. Take him at once and bring me a different toy to play with... I want one...with brown hair." The earl jabbed the boy in the ribs with his cane. Anderson escorted the boy from the room and returned a short time later with a younger boy with brown, as he was ordered.

Ronald cringed, daring to look away as the young boy was brought to the bed. He hated it. He hated how young children were violated all day… and he didn't know how long he could handle it.

"Mouse...hand me the bottle of oil!" He order the blond, as he held the little boy down, who was screaming, tears running down his cheeks.

Ronald cringed and walked over to where the oils were kept, picking one up and handing it to the earl, unable to look at the poor boy.

* * *

 William was fast at work scrubbing the dishes and cooking equipment that had been used for lunch. He hadn't seen Ronald come down for the meal, but he supposed the earl was keeping him busy. The Chef had already begun preparing for dinner, the kitchen filling with fresh aromas, when a maid approached Will. "Sir...I have come to inform you that your roommate has been punished and that you will need to collect some items from the estate doctor. This note includes the list of items and instructions on where to go to see him. Your roommate will be down in an hours time. Please meet him at your room. You are being dismissed for the rest of the day to attend him." She handed him the note before leaving.

William flipped open the note and read it. His eyes growing round with fear and concern. He dropped everything and took off to find the doctor. The note told him to exit the house from the back of the kitchen and to follow the path through the garden. Exit the gate and near the edge of the wood, would be a small building. Small was overstatement, the building was a good size manor house. William rapped upon the door.

The reaper didn't have to wait long before the door opened, a young doctor greeting him with a grunt, his eyes sliding along William's form, his eyebrow raised. "You must be new." He waved him inside, "What's needed this time?"

"Yes…I have a list of items I am to collect to attend my roommate. Apparently he has been..." William spoke uneasily, as he continued, "Punished..."

The manor house was a two story stone home. The parlor had been converted into a waiting room, a fire blazed in the hearth. A woman in a black nurses uniform sat at a desk, her white apron and hat, pristine. She looked up for a brief moment and then continued with her paper work. The doctor was a tall muscular man, with black hair, that he tried to comb back, a few strands not cooperating. His amber eyes, sat behind a pair of glasses. He wore a customary, black suit with a lab coat over the top. The doctor reached out taking the list from the reaper. Reading it over himself, he turned to the nurse.

"Miss Annafellows, would you please retrieve the items indicated on this list." The doctor requested of his assistant, as he handed her the note. Turning back to William, the doctor eyed the new servant suspiciously.

"We are both new and I have no idea why he would be punished. However if I am reading that note correctly. It was a severe beating. Am I correct to assume that?" William asked, sure the doctor was familiar with such incidents.

"It is always severe. But by this note, I'd say he went easy on your roommate. Used his cane, most likely. Usually they bring them to me on a stretcher." The doctor commented.

William thought he would be sick from what the doctor told him. "Does he beat all his servants?" The reaper found himself asking, as he slid in to one of the chairs.

"No. Only if they misbehave…or if they are one of his closest, personal servants. He sets up a reason to beat them at least once to test their durability." The man explained.

"May I ask how long you have worked for the Trancy Estate?" William was curious. Most of the estate doctors he had come across over his life span had been rather old. This fellow was quite young in comparison. William sensed something was off about the man, yet he could not put his finger on it, something familiar. He wasted no time on his thoughts, he needed to concentrate on Ronald. He would ask this one question now and inquire later for more information. He was itching to see the blond.

The doctor just chuckled, "I may be younger than the previous doctor, but I assure you my skills are just as good. The Earl only hires the best, after all. I take care of his health as well."

William looked up at the doctor, "Yes you do seem younger than most of what I have come across. I am sure you are more than qualified. I highly doubt a man like the earl would hire anyone less than capable." Will remarked, acknowledging the doctor standing before him. Still something did not add up, he would have to investigate further, once he knew Ron was ok.

The doctor walked over as the nurse came back, taking the items from her, "Now, you'll need to clean and disinfect any open wounds, put this cream on them, and this one is for the bruises, apply daily until they've healed. You may come back for more if needed."

"Thank you doctor. I will...if need be." Will shook the doctor's hand, collecting all the supplies, he exited the manor and headed straight to their room. He was unsure if Ronald would be there yet or not, but his heart was heavy with concern. And the doctor seemed an odd fellow, he knew there was a secret buried in that building, but as to what was the mystery. He shook the nagging feeling away, as he quickly got back to the room.

As he suspected the blond had not been brought down yet. The room was quiet and empty, as he stepped in closing the door behind him. He sat the medical supplies down on the table, between the two beds. Looking them over, he re-rolled up his sleeves and picked up the water basin, quickly running to fill it with fresh water. Returning, he sat it down and waited for the young reaper.

* * *

 

Ronald was finally dismissed and made his way down to his and Will's room, using the walls for support once he was off the Earl's floor. He whimpered as he finally reached the room and pushed open the door, "Will..?"

Will jumped up, running to Ronald as the door swung open, catching the blond, as he began to collapse "Oh god...I am so sorry..." he softly apologized. He gently picked up the young reaper and carried him to the bed, sitting him down. Carefully, he peeled the blood soaked waistcoat and shirt from the blistered and bruised flesh of Ronald's back.

Ronald fell onto the bed, laying on his stomach, "…Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" he muttered into the pillow.

"They dismissed me to attend you. One of the maids brought me a note." He got down on his knees and brushed the hair from Ronald's eyes. "I am going to clean your wounds for you and treat them. I am not going to leave your side." He reassured the young reaper. He took a clean cloth and proceeded to clean the lashes. "Ron...why did he do this to you? Do you know?" Will asked, wanting to understand why Ron was made to suffer.

"…Was late." He hissed from the sting of his cuts being cleaned. "…His clocks were forward a half hour…took his cane to me…" his lower lip trembled, and he bit it.

"The clocks were set forward?" Will stroked the blond's cheek, he wiped a tear away that was gathering in the corner of his eye.

The blond nodded, "I think so…it said it was six…" he muttered, looking up at him, "I…I think tomorrow I should go early so this doesn't happen again…"

"Let us get you through the night first. Let me finish treating you. I know you will not die from these wounds...but they will take some time to heal and they are painful." Will began applying the salves, as he spoke. "I am terribly sorry Ron...if I had only known...I would not have insisted you have breakfast." Will's overwhelming guilt, as if he had been the one to strike the blond himself. He leaned over placing a soft kiss to the young reapers forehead. "I am here for you," he whispered.

"Not your fault…" he muttered, "…Does it look as bad as it feels?" he asked in a low voice, gripping the sheets of the bed in his fists, guarding against the pain.

Will wiped his hands off, after he was done with the salves. He took Ron's hand between his own, kissing the blond's knuckles. "I wish I could say it does not look all that bad...however that would be a bald face lie. I am sure you must be in extreme pain. The doctor sent some laudanum, for the pain, if need be. I can give you some...if you would like?" Uncertain if Ron would like to take the medicine or not.

"No…" he shook his head, "It makes me sleep like the dead. I might not wake up on time to not be late tomorrow." He squeezed Will's hand, "But thank you for being here."

Will got up from his knees and sat down on the bed next to the blond, carefully lifting him, Will slipped his legs upon the bed. He pulled Ron into his arms, laying his head on his chest, placing a pillow behind his head, against the wall. "Rest as best you can..." He kissed the top of Ronald's head, his fingers combing through the blond locks and Ronald slipped his arms around him, closing his eyes as he rested against the older man's chest.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Ronald's brutal beating. The two reapers finally settled into their respective roles. Everyday Ronald attended the earl, keeping him occupied and unaware of what he and William were truly up to. While every night that was allotted to him, William would steal away, exploring the massive mansion and grounds. He had yet to return to the manor house, to further investigate it. He still had a nagging feeling he was missing something about the doctor that resided there.

One of the boys by the name of Jim Markin, had weaseled his way into the earl's adoration, taking over as the earl's long lost son, Alois Trancy. The child was an absolute tyrant to deal with. He was the earl's favorite doll and was never sent back to the cellars, like the other boys. He was given a room of his own and well taken care of. But a jealousy was brewing deep inside the blond boy. He had frequently noticed the way the earl looked at Ronald. The blond was still fancied very strongly by the old man and Alois took it as a threat. There were times he would taunt or try to get the young reaper in trouble, but Ronald had quickly learned the boys games. He feared too greatly of being punished again. Thankfully the old man kept him on a close leash and out of the hands of the now spoiled prince of the estate.

Ronald was tending to the old Earl, sitting on his lap as he fed him a late-night snack, as requested of him. Slowly plucking grapes from the bowl and pressing them to the man's thick wrinkled lips, ignoring how the man's hands began to roam over his body.

The earl's hand wandered over the blond's rear, teasing the young reaper. "My little mouse." his voice growing lustful. "I have been most patient…" the earl traced a finger down the blond's cheek, along his throat, to his chest. "Will you please an old man like me..? I shall—" The earl's head swung in the direction of the doors, as they swung wide open.

Startled, but grateful for the interruption, Ronald jumped and looked towards the doors, his eyes widening as two guards entered dragging a man. "Will!" he gasped, standing up, wanting to run to him. He'd been caught investigating? He had to have been. It was past curfew, after all.

Will leaned on his hands and knees as the guards threw him down, before the earl. "We found him snooping down in the cellars. He was talking to some of the boys, sir," the taller of the two guards spoke.

Ronald's eyes couldn't get any wider as he looked at William, worry twisting his stomach.

The earl stood up, moving Ronald aside, sending the blond a warning glare as he stepped forward, using his cane to tilt Will's face up to look at him, "Was it not clear that the cellars are forbidden?"

"I was...told that...yes...I am not...going...to tell...anyone...about the boys." Will looked up at the earl, with his head being forced up, it was hard for him to talk.

"Oh, I know you won't." he drawled, gazing dangerously down at the man, "And I'll teach you to disobey. Prepare him." he said, snapping his fingers and holding out his hand, a servant handing him a long leather whip.

"No!" Ronald gasped, stepping between the earl and the man he had truly started to fall in love with over the past two weeks.

"Ronald, no!" William called out as the two guards grabbed him. He fought desperately to free himself, terrified that the earl would harm Ronald again. "Please don't hurt him..." He pleaded.

The earl growled, looking between the two reapers, "…Just how close are you two, I wonder." His icy gaze landed on William in a look of pure hate before he grabbed Ronald, pulling him in close and running his tongue up along the young reaper's neck.

"God damn _you_!" William snapped, as he fought harder to get away from the two guards. "Unhand him you bastard!" William's voice growing angrier. Two more guards entered grabbing a hold of the fighting reaper.

Trancy's eyes narrowed, "I see. It's like that, is it?" he released Ronald and pulled him over closer to William, standing the young reaper behind his senior and shoving the whip in his hands before stepping back, "You do it, Mouse."

Ronald trembled, "S-sir—"

"It's an order!"

Two of the guards ripped William's shirt off, exposing his flesh to the blond reaper.

"You are a disgusting—"

The earl's cane whacked the side of William's face, stopping the reaper from his spilling words. "Gag him!" The earl ordered. Anderson quickly rushed over placing the ball in Will's mouth and strapping it in, like he had done previously, to Ronald. "Now mouse...I gave you a order," he hissed.

"W-Will…I—I'm sorry…"

"Now, Mouse!" Trancy grabbed Ronald's wrist and made him bring the whip down hard across William's back. "You best make it hard, too. The harder you whip him, the sooner I'll let you stop."

Will's body flinched violently as the whip crossed his back. His flesh ripped from him, exposing the raw meat underneath. Blood began to pour down his back with each lash of the whip. Tears spilling from his eyes, his heart shattering, knowing that Ronald was being forced to do the earl's dirty work. He lost count on how many times the whip struck his back, the pain becoming unbearable. His whole body beginning to shake uncontrollably.

Ronald silently let tears roll down his cheeks as he broke his lover's flesh. Finally, the earl let him stop and took the whip from him.

"Take this filthy servant to the doctor for treatment. I expect him to be working again by morning."

Ronald took a step forward to help, but the earl stopped him, "Not you."

The tearful blond looked back at him.

William felt the gag being removed from his mouth, his body shaking as it went into shock. His consciousness slipping from him as he watched the earl stop the blond from approaching him. "Ronald..." he muttered, as he eyes shut and he slipped into the abyss of unconsciousness.

Ron watched as William was dragged out of the room, leaving him alone with the Earl once more. "…That was too cruel…"

"Are you going to talk back to me little mouse?" The earl snarled at the blond, "I can teach you a lesson as well..." The old man looked at the two guards who had been left behind, signaling them to apprehend the young reaper. "Tie him to the bed!" He barked.

Ronald seized up in fear, backing up away from them, "N-no! Please don't!" His heart pounded in his chest and his legs felt weak with the urge to run, and when the guards reached out to grab him, he bolted, running for the door. But before Ronald could reach it, Anderson stepped between him and his exit, brandishing a sword, "Sir.. I must insist that you cooperate with the master." He pointed the sword at Ronald, as the two guards grabbed him from behind, dragging him to the bed. Laying him flat on his belly, Anderson took the straps, that were always attached to the bed posts and began binding him his wrists.

Ronald struggled as best he could, "N-no! I'm your valet! Not your doll! Pl-please!" he pulled against the leather bindings desperately, "Io non sono una bambola!"

"Hold still little mouse... The less you struggle…the less it will hurt." The old man whispered into his ear, as he hovered over Ronald's body, slowly undoing his pants.

A light, but firm knock sounded at the door, much to the earl's heated annoyance, "Now what?" he spat.

The door creaked open, one creamy leg appeared around the door. "Oh Father dearest... I came to play..." Alois' voice lowly purred. He stepped into the room and walked over to the couch sitting down. "You don't want him...he is much too old for you."

The earl watched his favorite doll stride into the room. "Alois?"

"Yes, father... Come to me and leave that pathetic valet alone..." He ordered the old man. Alois began to untie his thin red robe, as he lay waiting for the old man to lay with him.

"Get rid of the mouse...take him to his room and lock him in." The earl ordered as he sat down on the couch next to his young adopted son.

Ronald sighed in relief as he was unbound and dragged away. He owed the young blond for this…and he was grateful, but at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder what price he'd pay.

The guards escorted the blond back to his room, pushing him inside as they shut the door locking him away, from his lover and the outside world. Ronald stumbled into the room, knocking into the side table before he turned around, running to the door as the lock clicked. He banged on the door, left in the dark, "No! Let me out! Let me go to him!"

* * *

 The first rays of morning, danced on William's closed eyes, as he began to emerge from sleep. He rolled onto his back, forgetting he had been severely lashed the night before. He let out a cry of pain, quickly rolling back onto his stomach. The memories rushing back to life in his head. "Oh Rhea! Ronald!" He yelled into the pillow.

The door opened and the doctor walked in, "Oh good. You're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked, walking in and pulling back the sheets to look at William's back, "You are expected to return to work this morning."

"Please...just answer me this... My friend...is…he alright?" William asked turning his head to look at the doctor.

"I wouldn't know. You were the only person brought to me last night"

Somehow hearing that Ronald did not require immediate medical attention, made Will relax some. It gave him hope that Ronald was just fine and untouched. He desperately needed to see him though, to make sure. "Please…I need to check on him...I need to know that he perfectly fine." Will pleaded with the doctor.

"Only if you can stand and walk out on your own." The doctor said, adjusting his glasses.

"Alright..." the reaper replied. Will pushed himself up and sat of the edge pf the bed. He felt drained, but he needed to see Ron. Slowly he got up, his bare feet on the cold floor. His legs wobbly, as he began to walk towards the door. Will took no more than a couple of steps, when his worn body gave out, he collapsed.

"Looks like you are stuck here for a while longer." The doctor said, moving Will back to the bed and laying him down.

Will slammed his fist down into the pillow, in defeat. "Damn it! I can't stay here!" he protested.

"You can, and you will. I'll send word to the main house to see if your friend is alright. No guarantee we'll get an answer, but it's the best I can do for you. Now stay and let your back heal. I'll have some breakfast sent up here to you."

"I do not want food. My back will heal on its own time. I just want to see my friend." He glared at the doctor. "My lover…" he whispered, so the doctor would not hear.

"I told you what I can do, and your friend is likely fine. No one has even come here for supplies. He's probably getting ready for work as we speak."

Will turned his head away from the doctor, facing the wall. Closing his eyes, an image of Ronald smiling under the Autumn colored, shade tree filled his mind. A single tear escaped his eye. "I am sorry... I love you...Ronnie…" he sobbed to himself, hugging the pillow tightly.

* * *

 Ronald lay in William's bed, hugging the man's shirt to him. He hadn't slept at all that night, too worried over William. The sound of keys jingling outside the door could be heard, the lock clicked and the door knob turned.

"Will?" Ronald sat up, hopeful that it was his lover, only to feel disappointed when the door swung open to show the old Butler. "Where's William? Is he okay?"

"You aught to have shown more respect to the master last night...young man. As for your friend he is with the doctor. He is recouping and will be fine in a few days time. I have sent word back to the doctor that you have been unharmed. Your friend seems to be equally as worried about you. The master wanted him to return to work...but the doctor has sent word that that would be impossible at this time. _You_ , however are in lock down and will not be allowed to leave your room except to use the facilities. Master is quite angry with you. Here is your breakfast. A guard will return shortly to escort you to the water closet. Do be warned...next time you will not be so fortunate." The butler set the tray on the tiny table, then left to exit the tiny room, now to be Ronald's tiny prison.

"…Idiot…worrying about me…he was the one who…" Ronald trailed off, looking down at his hands…he had shed his lover's blood… shivering, he hugged himself. How had things come to this? It was only an investigation…that was all.

* * *

 The smell of freshly cooked ham, stirred William's senses. He had drifted back to sleep, after the doctors departure earlier. The nurse entered ahead of the doctor, she carried the tray, with the simple breakfast atop it and sat it on the table next to the bed. She then left the two men alone.

"As suspected, your friend is fine. In fact, he hadn't been touched. Though from what I hear he's been locked in his room for a time for letting his tongue slip on something. It seems the Earl is quite fond of him. He's gotten off easy. You better hope he doesn't mess it up, though."

"Thank goodness..." Wiiliam sighed with relief.

"Yes. So now I expect you to rest properly. The sooner you do so, the sooner you can return."

William once again pushed himself into a siting position. "I will not be able to rest properly till I can see him for myself..." He complained, reaching over and picking up a roll to nibble on.

"You realize that would be impossible until you are well enough. Therefore you should rest so that you may go check on him sooner." The doctor said, annoyed.

"I heal fast." Will snapped back. His eyes roaming over the doctor suspiciously.

"And you will not leave until I say so, Mister Spears!" The doctor snapped, "So you will stay in this room and rest."

Will looked up at the doctor, his brows furrowing, his voice growing darker. "Who are you? There is something quite odd about you."

"A doctor. One who takes taking care of his charges seriously. There is nothing odd about it."

"You expec-never mind...I will rest. I want out of here as soon as possible." grudgingly, Will began on the rest of his breakfast. It might not be wise to let the demon know, he was onto him. A demon on site was never a good sign, when it came to the vast amount of souls that were missing.

"Good man. I'll be in to check on you shortly."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Will spent the next three days resting, his wounds had began to mend nicely and he felt his strength return. However, he was tired of being cooped up in the small room, of the manor house. He knew that the answers to their mystery, were somehow connected here, to the demon posing as a doctor. But it was dangerous to investigate on his own. He needed to get Ronald, plus he wanted to touch him, to hold him, to make sure he was alright.

Will glanced at the tiny clock on the wall. It was well after midnight. Most of the servants and household would be sound asleep. He slipped his pants and shirt on, foregoing his shoes. The key to his room was still nestled deep in his pocket. He opened the door and crept down the hall. The manor was deathly quiet, and he slipped out the door and headed through the gardens to the mansion. The door to the back of the kitchen was still unlocked, entering he padded quietly down the corridor to the servants quarters and straight to the door of his and Ronald's room. He slipped the key into the lock and turned it. Stepping inside he locked the door behind him.

The lamp burned dimly, shedding enough light to show the blond curled up on William's bed, dressed in a too-large shirt and pajama bottoms, both William's. There were scraps of papers littering the floor and bed, each supporting little sketches of different things, but the most common was sketches of William himself. Ronald had spent the days bored and had started sketching whatever popped into his mind. It was nearly all he could do. The small window had proven to be stuck shut, and upon a closer inspection, he found the glass was reinforced with bars. He hadn't noticed before as a large bush had overgrown them, covering the bars with leaves. Breaking the glass would have been pointless.

Approaching the sleeping reaper, Will crouched down next to the bed. Reaching out he gently stroked the blond's head, his heart melting at the sight of Ronald snuggled down in his pillow. The blond practically hung onto the side of the bed, his glasses still on his face. "Knox what have you been told about taking care of your glasses?" Will teasingly whispered to the blond.

"…Haven't seen me in days and that's the first thing you say?" Ronald pouted sleepily, slowly opening his eyes. He hadn't yet fallen asleep completely, just enough where he hadn't heard the door open. He slowly sat up, "Or am I dreaming again?" he reached out to touch his cheek, "Are you okay? I've been so worried…I…I shed so much of your blood…"

"I am fine Ron...it is not your fault and I am real." He smiled at the sleepy blond. He placed his hand to the back of Ron's head and pulled him into a kiss. "God I have been so worried about you. Did that bastard hurt you...touch you?" Will asked, breaking the kiss.

"I've been locked in here. That old Butler comes down to bring me food or escort me to the washroom and then I'm locked back up in here…I…" he flushed, realizing all his drawings were out and easily seen, as well as the fact that he was wearing William's clothes, "I…I'm…this isn't as creepy as it looks, Senpai!"

William smiled, "I do not find it the least bit creepy...Ron...I find it rather...endearing." He brought his hand around, to rub the blond's cheek, with his thumb. "My shirt looks...good on you," he said smirking.

Ronald blushed darker, "I…I missed you…they wouldn't tell me anything about you and…this made me feel better…"

"I am glad something of mine...could bring you...comfort." Will said leaning in to kiss the blond once more.

"I'm glad you're back, Will…" the blond breathed, pressing into the kiss, his fingers playing with the older male's hair. Without breaking the kiss, Will eased up onto the bed, lowering the blond down onto his back. He settled halfway on top of Ronald, coaxing the blond's lips apart with his tongue as his hand slipped down the young reaper's side, to his hip and then to his thigh. Will pulled Ron's leg up to his waist draping it over his hip, his hand kneading into the blond's posterior.

Ronald nipped playfully at the other's lip, letting out a small moan, "You…can stay, right?" he whispered.

"I am going to do everything in my power not to leave...you," Will whispered against Ronald's lips. Will lowered his head to the blond's neck, pressing his lips to the creamy flesh below his ear and began to suckle. "Will you let me love you tonight?" He asked breathlessly, as he pulled away, to look Ronald in the eyes.

The younger reaper slowly nodded, "Y-yes…yes, I know now…that I do love you…"

Without taking his eyes from the blond's, William slowly began to unbutton his shirt that the blond was wearing. Releasing the last button, Will pushed the shirt open. Running his hands up the exposed flesh of Ronald's chest and lowering his head, he ran his tongue around one hardened nipple. Teasing it, he nipped and suckled it, the blond beginning to squirm beneath him. Ron's fingers worked at William's shirt, pushing it from his shoulders and trailing down his bare skin "Will…" he reached for William's belt, tugging it open.

Will stopped playing with the blond's nipple and leaned back, giving Ronald access to his belt.

Slipping it off the man, Ronald flushed as he popped open his pants and tugged them down, "Senpai…that dream you had of me…did I…do anything special for you in it?"

Will helped Ronald pull his pants off, his head snapping back to look the blond in the eyes, when he heard the question that fell from Ronald's lips. His cheeks growing pink at the memory of what he did to the blond, in his dream. "I...you...umm...well..." Will began to stammer.

"Well?" Ronald breathed, sliding his hands over the older reaper's exposed rear, "Senpai…I'm yours…you can tell me… I want to know what makes you happy."

Starring into Ronald's questioning eyes, Will felt his heart begin to melt. One handed, he cupped the blond's face and crushed his mouth to the other's. "Mmmm.." he moaned, rocking his hips, grinding his arousal into the younger reaper's groin. "You...just you..." he answered, before taking the kiss even deeper.

Ronald began to wiggle out of the rest of his clothes until their nude bodies pressed against each other, sensually rubbing and sliding, skin over skin, "Then take me, Senpai. I'm already yours…ah, now I sound cheesy…" he blushed.

Will gave a little chuckle, "Yes you do...I will let it slide... _this time_!" He barked, recapturing the blond's lips, his fingers gliding down the younger reaper's body. Finding the blond's length, his fingertips feathering up the shaft to the tip.

"Hahh! N-mmh!" The blond rolled his hips, wrapping his arms around the older man and pulling him closer, moaning into the kiss, his leg hitching over Will's hip.

William broke the kiss, bringing his hand up, he placed two fingers to the blond's lips. He leaned in and whispered, "Lick...suck them...make them wet...for me..." His request was firm but not demanding.

Ronald parted his lips and closed his eyes, his tongue drawing the digits into his mouth, sliding slowly around each of them, wetting each one in a healthy coat of saliva. He let out a small moan as he did so, his member twitching in Will's hand.

The feel of Ronald's mouth on his fingers made Will grew harder and more desperate. He pulled his digits from the blond's lips, saliva escaping and dribbling over Ron's lips. Urging Ronald's leg higher onto his hip, Will captured the blond's lips, as a finger slid into his tight body. Pumping in and out, Will's tongue matched pace, as it danced with the blond's.

"Mmh!" Ronald stiffened slightly at the intrusion, but he managed to relax, enjoying the sensation of being fingered by William's skilled hands. He moaned and kissed him deeper, his hands sliding over Will's abs until he palmed over the reaper's member, fingers curling around him and slowly stroking him.

Will's eyes rolled to the back of his head from the way Ronald'd fingers touched and stroked him, he bucked slightly in response, pressing hard into the blond's hands. He pushed a second finger into Ronald's entrance, spreading them open and stretching him. He tore his lips from the blond's, "Ronald..." he mumbled, as he bit down on the young reapers shoulder.

"Hahh! W-Will!" he moaned and rolled his hips, nipping at his earlobe and stroking his lover faster, he shifted against the bed, knocking the pillow onto the floor.

Will slipped his fingers from Ronald's body, he licked the bite mark he left on the blond's shoulders, as he cradled himself between the young reaper's legs. He wrapped the blond's legs around his waist, pressing his member to Ronald's entrance, slowly entering him. Will intertwined his fingers with Ron's, his arms being pinned down to the bed, on each side of his head.

"Ahh!" Ronald gasped and writhed under Will, breathing hard as he stretched over his lover for the first time. He knew he should be quiet, but he couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

With his nails digging into the backs of his lover's hands, Will thrust faster. The sound of Ronald's pleasure making him drive harder into the blond. "Nnnn... Ronald..." he grunted, before covering Ron's lips with his own, swallowing the blond's moans.

"N-nhh-nhn!" He moaned and gasped, gripping Will's hands tighter and shifting his hips up to meet with the other's movements, "Ngh—gahha! W-William!" his lips broke away with a loud cry of the man's name.

Will threw his head back, feeling the reaper beneath him tightening all around him, his climax building. "Oh... _Rhea_!" He panted, his thrusts pushing deeper and harder.

"Ahh-ahn-hahh W-W-Wi-LYAA~" He screamed out, his body going rigid as he was brought to climax, creamy white shooting out between their bodies slick with sweat. "Ahh-ah…"

Feeling Ronald clench all around him pushed Will over the edge. With one last thrust, burring himself deep, Will's seed spilled forth. "RONALD~" he grunted out loud. Collapsing on top of his lover, he placed a sweet kiss to the blond's lips. "I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you too…" He panted, relaxing in his arms, kissing his shoulder gently. He felt so happy, content to lay there for the rest of forever with the man he loved and loved him back.

William rolled out of the bed and stood up, picking up his shirt off the floor, he dipped into the water basin and washed himself off. He dipped it once more, turning to Ronald, he stooped down next to the bed and began running the cloth over the blond's body.

Ronald blushed as he was cleaned up, sitting and nuzzling his lover's neck.

There was a jingle of keys on the other side of the door, and it swung open, slamming into the wall. The butler and four guards stood in the door. Ronald gasped, scrambling to cover himself, using one of William's shirts—the dry one—to do so.

"So it is true…" Anderson looked between the two. "The doctor said you had left the manor. The master is not going to take kindly to this. Get dressed... BOTH OF YOU!" he ordered the reapers.

Will grabbed a clean pair of boxers and pair of pants, quickly slipping them on and throwing on a shirt, buttoning it up. He looked over at his lover, fear twisting in his gut. Ronald shivered and bit his lip, dread erasing the happiness he had felt seconds before as he slipped into William's shirt and scrambled to find a pair of pants, only to be stopped.

"That's dressed enough. Come on!" Anderson snapped and the guards surrounded the reapers, escorting them up to the Earl's floor. Ronald hid nothing, grabbing William's arm as they were marched. William reached over and placed his hand over Ronald's hand that was clasped to his arm. It was his little way of letting him know he was there. Anderson opened the door to the earl's sitting room. The earl sat on his couch, as usual but was dressed only in his night gown and red slippers on his feet. The two reapers were made to stand before him.

"So you snuck back in the middle of the night...to play with my little mouse..." The earl sneered, glaring with so much hate and anger that if it were possible, William would have dropped dead. "What am I to do now? You have ruined my precious mouse for me...I do not take kindly to my things being ruined..." His voice turning into a growl, "I think I know a fitting punishment... Anderson! The blond...strap him to the bed." Two guards grabbed Ronald and began dragging him to the bed, as two held onto Will. The earl walked up to the dark haired reaper. "I am going to show you what I do to my dolls." Taking his cane, the earl slammed it into William's stomach knocking the wind out of him. "Chain him to the wall...so he can watch me tear his lover apart."

The two guards dragged William to a chair, against the wall facing the side of the bed. His arms and legs shackled to the seat where he would be forced to watch the earl rape his lover. "Ronald!" He screamed. One of the guards gaged him with a ball and leather strap, while Ronald was being strapped to the bed.

"No!" Ronald screamed again, struggling all over as he was held down and strapped in for the second time. Dread dawned on him. He doubted he'd be saved by the blond adopted son this time. "William!" desperate, he pulled at the straps, leather cutting into his flesh.

The earl walked up to William, using his cane he forced William to look up at him. "Filthy!" He snarled and cracked his cane across Willim's face. Turning to the blond, strapped to the bed on his stomach. "Now little mouse..." The earl ran his wrinkled fingers down the blond's leg, before walking around the bed to the other side. He stripped the shirt of Ronald's back, before stripping his gown from his own body.

Trembling, Ronald squeezed his eyes closed, "Don't…" he pleaded in a small voice. His back still showed evidence of his beating weeks before, bruises running up his back and neck, though the cuts had healed. Even though reapers healed faster than humans, for some reason, bruises healed slower on him. Bruises and burns. Likely due to how he had died.

Ignoring the blond's plea the earl climbed onto the bed behind him. Pressing down on top of him, he forced Ronald's head to face his lover. "Anderson pull the straps tighter. I do not want him to be able to turn his head the other way!" He ordered his butler. "Now mouse..." the earl ran his tongue down the blond's cheeks.

Ronald whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes as his bindings were tightened to the point that he couldn't move at all, "Will…please…" please, what? Don't watch? Please help? It was helpless, and he knew it.

Will's heart bled as he watched his lover be forced to face him. He felt despair pouring over him. The metal binds ripping into his flesh, as he strained against his binds. Tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. He watched the earl run his hands down Ronald's body, then the earl run his tongue along the blond's shoulders. The old man seemed almost giddy with anticipation.

A single tear, sliding down Will swollen cheek.

Ronald flinched and shivered under the unwanted touch. "Will…" He didn't know what was worse…looking at his lover, or not looking at him—closing his eyes. He now knew William's touch, and there was no way that this perverted old man's hands could ever be mistaken for that touch. And then, the dread that had set in his mind, reached his heart. What if William wouldn't want him after this? After he'd been violated by the Trancy Earl? A hurt sob shook from him.

Will watched as Ronald's eyes filled with tears, it was killing him to see the distress etched on his face. He wanted to comfort him, wanted to tell him no matter what he would always love him. The blood began to drizzle down his arms from the binds eating at his flesh. The earl forced the blond's legs apart and settled between them. Will's screams were muffled by the gag. He swore he would kill the earl himself, when got free. Ronald's eyes met him, fear and questions dwelling within them and Will's heart shattered.

The young reaper's heart nearly stopped when he felt the old man's stiffened length rub up against his entrance, "N-not there! Please! The leather strained as he pulled, his glasses crooked on his face, "NO!"

"GO—D—OU!" Will screamed from behind the gag. He didn't want to watch, but he couldn't tear his eyes from his lover. Ronald's pleading and screams, ripping his soul. He had never felt so helpless in all his life, as he did in this one moment. Watching the old man press into Ronald. " _NN_!" another muffled scream.

Ronald screamed out. It didn't hurt much as he was still stretched and slick from William, but knowing who entered him…he was disgusted and helpless.

Will watched as the old man rode his lover, watched him thrust his hips, grinding into the blond. The tears flowed from his eyes, his stomach wretched as the overwhelming need to vomit overtook him, but he kept his eyes locked on Ronald's.

The earl moaned, as he grabbed the blond's shoulder's. "Oh little mouse...you feel...Mmmm...oh...oh...uhnn.." he panted. His tongue licking Ronald's ear.

Ronald clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes closed as his chest tightened, sobs freely escaping him, much like the younger children the Earl kept as dolls. He just wanted to die…all over again. Escape the hell he was living as his body slid back and forth against the silk red sheets under him, his glasses straining from the movements. The frames cracked, breaking and falling from his face, leaving him nearly blind.

The earl slowly came to stop, as he climaxed, spilling his seed deep inside of the blond. He pulled out from the reaper tied to his bed. He got up from the bed, Anderson helped him into his robe and cleaned his master up. The old man walked over to William. "Enjoy...watching?" His lip curled in disgust. "Remove his gag...I want the little mouse to hear his screams."

"YOU GOD DAMN DEVIL...I am going to kil—" the cane crashed into his other cheek and blood flew from his lips, his glasses flying off his face from the force.

Ronald's voice wouldn't work, only able to form whimpers and sobs, unable to even call his love's name. He watched with wide eyes as the blur of the Earl struck the blur of his lover. The earl had a guard rip open William's shirt and then proceeded, beating William across the stomach and chest. At first Will gritted his teeth and didn't give into the pain, but after several swings of the cane, the pain forced the screams out of his throat. Unable to see through the tears and having his glasses knocked off of his face, he was not able to see the terror on his lover's pained face. "Please...please...just stop..." He begged but still the earl continued.

Ronald shakily started pulling at his bindings again, able to move a little better without the old earl on top of him. The straps had loosened slightly in the process of his hellish 'punishment' for falling in love. He wished he had his knife with him, but finally, he felt one wrist loosening. He wriggled it free and quickly untied his wrist and ankles, not bothering with his glasses as he flung himself from the bed at the Earl, knocking him away from William.

The earl crashed hard into the ground, the wind knocked from him he was stunned and surprised that his little mouse had dared to pounce on him. But before Ronald could do anything more, the guards grabbed and pulled him off the old man. Anderson rushed to his master's side.

William could barely make out the blurry figure of his lover knocking the earl to the ground. " _Ronald_..." he mouthed as no sound came from his swollen face.

The earl got to his feet, walking over to the blond, he slammed his cane into his stomach. "Bind his hands with the cuffs and his ankles... The shackles and use the chain to keep him on that bed." He bellowed his orders. "As for that disgusting thing there. Take him to the doctor and make sure he keeps him chained to his bed. Now get him out of my sight." He commanded, as he stormed out of the room to bathe.

Ronald coughed and whimpered, being forced back onto the bed, chain links clanking as he was chained to it; a metal collar locked about his neck. The chain not long enough to let him sit on the edge of the bed. "W-Will…" he gasped, his boyish voice cracking.

Four guards picked William up from the chair and he cried out in pain from the way he was being moved. He heard Ronald scream his name, but everything was a blur, as he was carried down the stairs. The early morning air biting at his skin, as he was carried into the cold, dark morning. The guards tossed his broken body onto a bed inside the manor house, chaining his hands to the bed and one of the guards handed the doctor his glasses before leaving.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Please—I...I—can not—gahh—see... I…need…my glasses." Will begged, as we winced in pain. He could now smell the familiar scent of the demon, posing as the estate doctor. His chest ripped open, blood seeping from the wounds left by the cane each time he took a breath. Will looked up, barely able to make out the form of the demon standing next to him. "Ronald! Oh...God Ronald..." Will felt sick, an over whelming nausea took hold of him. He began to gag and cough. Chained to the bed he was barely able to lift his head, vomit covered his chest stinging, as it spread across the lashes. "Ahhh..." he shook from the pain, his body going into shock.

The doctor adjusted his glasses, "You couldn't leave well-enough alone, could you? Wasn't one punishment enough? You should learn to do your job better."

Will felt the prick of a needle pierce his arm. He looked up at the doctor, best he could and asked, "What are you doing? What are you injecting into me?"

"Sedative. One that would work even on you." The man said, withdrawing the needle, "My job here is to heal. I need to make sure you allow me to do so, Mister Spears."

"I do not think I fully comprehend what you are about... You are demon…why in the world would you—want to heal me? I should think with me out of the way..." Will, unable to finish his statement, as the doctor looked down at him, interrupting him.

"You are not interfering with my contract, reaper. And as I am posing as the estate doctor, a doctor I shall be. You should focus more upon why you are here rather than your, what I assume to be, green partner. Your answers were right in front of you had you taken the opportunity to look. But rather, you ran off to dig yourself deeper and therefore further away from the end of your investigation." He leaned in close, his soft, thin lips brushing over William's ear as he weaved more silken words, "And I'll not hand it to you on a silver platter. Find your own way out of this web you yourself weaved, little fly."

"What under heaven is that suppose to mean?" William asked confused. A demon being helpful? Was that even possible? William decided to keep his temper in check. It would be of no use to piss the vermin off. Not when he was his only option for getting medical attention. Will laid his head back down, allowing the demon to treat him.

"It means you and your little partner are not only on your own in your investigation, but I know what it is you are after. I could have locked you in here, you know. But I didn't. and you let that opportunity go to waste. Now you are stuck in bed. And I'll not unchain you." He said in a bored tone.

William glared up at the demon, the sedative starting to take the edge off the pain as the room beginning to spin, "All I ask is that you allow me to have my spectacles back..." Drowsiness was fighting to take the reaper down, as once again he asked the demon for his glasses.

"Ah, yes. Your glasses. I wonder. Is there anything special about such a simple item? Reapers are so very attached to them, after all…and it's not every day one such as myself gains the opportunity to study them." The demon smirked.

The sedative kicked in full force, Will began to struggle to form words and his eyes, fighting to stay awake. The room spinning faster, another wave of nausea hitting him. "Ma'e stop...I goin'...sick.." He pleaded, no wanting to vomit again. Sweat glistened his brow, "Ron...I'...sor—ry…" he whispered, closing his eyes, hoping the nausea would pass.

The demon snickered. Oh how weak and human-like reapers were when they were blind, disarmed, and chained to the bed…of course the sedative helped. He finished cleaning William's wounds and bandaged him before leaving the man alone; quite tempted to look into the reaper's more privet matters.

Will passed out, the pain and sedative finally winning. He tossed and turned as nightmares flooded his sleep. Images of Ronald being flogged and tied to that bed. The Earl's voice laughing and enjoying himself, as he forced himself onto Ronald repeatedly. Will, unable to save him, forced to watch over and over again. The bed becoming soaked from the sweating reaper. Will startled awake, the sun was shinning brightly through the barred window on the other side of the room. He looked around, everything still a blur. He tried to sit up, forgetting his chains, but was held down. He thought he saw movement in the room, taking a deep breath, he inquired, "Is someone in here?"

A blurred purple figure approached and red eyes looked down at him; saying nothing but slipping the reaper's glasses onto his face. The young demon showed no emotions as he started to remove Will's bandages to check his wounds.

Stunned to have his vision back, Will looked up, meeting the quiet demon's eyes. "Thank you...for my...my glasess," as he watched the demon redress his wounds. "How long has it been since last I was awake? A few hours?" Will pinched his eyes shut, as the demon's hand rubbed salve on one of the deeper lashes.

"…A week." The demon replied simply, redressing the remaining wounds. Most had healed over, but there were two deeper cuts that refused to heal as quickly as the other's had. Claude had stitched them up, but it still took time.

"A _week_!" The reaper belted, without thinking, his eyes growing large. "God no! I have to get out of here!" Will started to struggle against the binds and chains holding him place.

The small demon pressed his hands firmly to the reaper's chest, applying pressure to his deepest wound in order to settle him, "You are childishly making your situation worse." He said bluntly.

"Aaah..." Will winced in pain, looking up, he stopped struggling, admitting defeat. He lay back down, a tear forming in the corner of his eye. The realization that he had not kept his promise to Ronald, sinking deep into his heart. He had failed the man he had fallen madly in love with, "Will you not at least let me know of my fellow reaper? I need to know what condition he is in..." He pleaded.

"Not my place to know." The demon said, keeping to short, simple and blunt answers He walked over to a tray and poured a glass of water, returning and offering it to the reaper.

William let the demon help him sit up enough to sip the cool water. It tasted like heaven to him, the water soothing his parched throat and mouth. Once Will was satisfied, the demon lowered the reaper back down, onto the bed. "What is your name? Allow me that..." He demanded softly.

"…Currently Timber." He said before setting the glass aside and turning to leave and report to Claude.

Will watched the purple-haired demon walk out the door. Then he frantically looked around the room. There had to be a way to get free and get to Ronald…

* * *

 

A doll. That was all Ronald was anymore. The Earl's doll, and his favorite one at that, much to his adoptive son's annoyance. But Alois wasn't a doll anymore, treated as a prince rather than a belonging.

The reaper had been taken back to the servants room he had shared with William and locked back up. However, Ronald hadn't been willing to play his part in the investigation any longer, and had broken the small window, cutting himself as he did so. And finding that the bars had rusted horribly, it wasn't hard to knock them out of the way with the broken leg to the side table. He squeezed out and left to search for William—only to be caught by a woman who reeked of demon. He was taken back to the Earl Trancy, and chained. The man had decided that Ronald was too slippery to leave with his other dolls in cages, so he kept Ronald nude at his side at all times, hands bound behind his back, and on a leash; ready to be played with whenever the old man fancied play time. The only thing that kept him going was knowing that if he was taking it, then the boys all locked up in the cellar were safe from such a fate…and his only savior was when Alois interrupted and took his place oh so willingly…though he was still kept in the room, and often on the bed with the man and his adoptive son.

Bruises covered his body from the Earl's rough treatment, and a few abrasive jabs from Alois when the boy got overly jealous about how much the Earl chose to use Ronald. In only a week, he had grown thinner and pale, even the bright sunshiny hue to his blond hair seemed to have dulled.

But finally, he was alone. Chained to the bed in the Earl's red sitting room. Trancy had a meeting of sorts with other noblemen in the area…including Ronald's own father. The familiar voice drifted down the hall and into the room Ronald was being held. He had been warned not to make a sound during this time—if he did, then the Earl said he'd have William killed. And knowing there was a demoness on the property, he knew that it was actually possible for them to kill William. So he kept quiet. Though, after hearing his father's voice, he knew he couldn't cry out anyway. If his father saw him and recognized him…he'd be in a whole mess of trouble on top of what he and William already were in. The sound of his father's voice ripped at his heart. Oh how he wished to see his family again…his mother…brother… Trembling, Ronald hugged himself and bit back a small sob.

The window to the sitting room was cracked open, and there was a fluttering of feathers as a pidgin perched on the sill, pushed the window open a little more and looked at Ronald, flying over and landing on his knee. Startled, Ronald looked up at the bird; recognizing that it was one of the dispatch' messenger birds. Eagerly, he took the paper tied to it's leg and unrolled it, squinting and holding it close as his glasses had been discarded after they had broken. A doll didn't need to see, after all. It took a moment, but he was finally able to make out the blurred letters of the note; the Earl Trancy's name had shown up on the to-die list, and orders were that he and William stay to reap his soul during or after their investigation.

The news brought tears of joy to the young reaper's eyes. The old bastard was going to be judged at last…in a few weeks. The bird took flight and left through the window once more, and Ronald stretched over, tossing the small bit of paper into the flame of the oil lamp burning dimly on the side table; the collar about his neck cutting into his throat and choking him as he did so. But he had no other place to hide the message, and it couldn't be found by anyone.

The door slowly started to creek open, and startled, Ronald hurriedly lay down, pretending he was resting. Blue eyes swept over Ronald as their owner crept into the room, approaching the resting doll and sat down on the bed. With his back to the reaper, Alois Trancy spoke "You can quit pretending. We both know you are not asleep." He looked over his shoulder at the young man. Seeing that the doll did not respond to his order, the boy turned, digging his nails into Ronald's thigh. "You _stupid_...useless doll. _Stop_ pretending!" He screeched, his nails beginning to draw blood.

Ronald gasped and automatically pulled away, leaving long, thin bleeding scratches in his thigh. Reluctantly, he sat up, turning a glare onto the young human, "Can't you just stop being such a bloody prat?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" The boy asked, sliding his hand up the reaper's leg. "Do you like playing with my Father? Does he feel good inside you?" Alois laughed, as he teased the chained blond.

Ronald flinched and turned his gaze away, his tone lowering, "You know perfectly well I hate it. You've watched enough times to know I'm not like you."

Alois crawled on all fours, till he was right up along side the blond reaper. Reaching out with one hand, he stroked Ronald's arm. "Would I be more to your liking? Would you much rather lay with me?" The boy smirked, running his tongue over his lips.

"Don't!" Ronald gasped, pressing back against the headboard and turning his head away, his hands reaching up to grab the boy's shoulders, "Sweet mother Rhea, you are a child! You should be innocent still! It's bad enough _he_ touches you!"

The blond sat back on his heels looking back at the older blond. Blinking, trying to grasp what the other was saying. Innocent? "Are you saying I am not desirable... that...that something is wrong with me?" Laughing the boy slapped Ronald across the face. "You...who is chained like a _stupid_ dog... The only thing I know of...of innocence was my little brother and he is dead...you disgust me." The boy sneered, his eyes piercing into Ronald's.

Ronald was silent, annoyance building within him as he kept his face turned away, "…You know nothing of death." He growled, turning a dark gaze onto the young blond, "You won't until you feel it. And I can only hope you don't until you are a grown man."

"We shall see... I have no desire to grow up... I look forward to death...better than this rotten world." The boy sneered, "Besides what do you care? You only care about the other man that is with you... I saw the way you looked at him...before he was beaten and removed from the house. I can tell you lust after him...like a mouse after a bit of cheese...right into the trap you followed him and now you can never be with him again..." Alois rolled away from the reaper and off the bed.

Ronald couldn't help but snicker, "That's where you are wrong. If I'm such a mouse, and William the cheese. I wasn't lead into a trap, but rather a maze. I'll find him again. And if he'll have me after this…" he shook his head, "You're just a kid."

"Hah.." Alois looked away un-amused. He reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a set of brass keys. "I would be very careful how you talk to me _Mouse_... In my hands I hold your freedom." The blond held the keys up, taunting the reaper.

Ronald's eyes widened and his hand shot up to the lock on the metal collar about his neck, "Hand those over."

Giggling, "Why should I?" Alois cocked his head, "There is something quite odd about you..." He shook his head, looking the reaper coldly in the eyes. "I don't want you here anymore than you want to be. You are ruining everything...but if I let you go... Father may become quite angry and I do not want him angry..." He stood pretending to think to himself before addressing the chained reaper, "Hmm? What shall I do then?"

Ronald lost his temper with the child, "Listen brat, if you came here just to tease me then you can just bloody leave! I'll find my own way out!" he nearly yelled it, forgetting he was supposed to keep quiet.

Alois' brows furrowed, his voice growing quite dark, "Alright...you are going to do as I say or I will have you hunted down and your entrails removed... _and_...I will wear them as I dance on your grave...These keys unlock your binds...they will also allow you access to the manor house...where your lover is locked up." The boy walked over to the bed and pulled a robe out from underneath it and threw the robe at the reaper. "You can put that on...hide these keys and you can come and go as you please...but you must return here and not try to escape..." The blond leaned over the reaper, running his hand across the older blond's face. "I hope you don't get caught...Oh and your lover...if you try to go for help... he will be dead before you return..." The blond grabbed the reaper, licking his cheek, giggling, as he dropped the keys in Ronald's lap.

"Return? Why on earth would I return if you have given me these keys?" he questioned, as he snatched up the keys and struggled to find the match to his collar, each key clicking against it a few times before he found the keyhole. It took him five tries before finding the key that fit and he scrambled off the bed, pulling the robe on over his bruised and battered body; his neck an angry red from the collar constantly rubbing over it.

"Because I said so...I am allowing you to see your lover...be glad that I am showing...some hospitality..." The boy started to leave, but stopped. Turning around he warned, "You will return...because there is no other way to help your William. Anything other than returning...will result in you killing him..." Alois proceeded to leave the room, allowing the reaper to decide their fates.

Ronald shuttered, but stuffed the keys in the pocket of his robe, hurrying out into the hall to sneak out. Normally, he'd take the window, but he was already so battered and hurt that he feared leaping down three stories would result in a broken bone…and then he'd be in real trouble.

He managed to get out and into the gardens without being spotted, and he hurried off towards the smaller manor on the estate that he spotted in the distance, which surprised him as he still had no glasses. He was essentially stumbling around blindly, and he wondered how he'd get back into the right room if he had to get back to the sitting room. Once he was closer to the building, he circled it until he found an open window. Spotting no blur of a figure in the room, he hoisted himself up and into the warm fire-lit office. He had keys, but the window was faster than blindly trying every one of the twenty or so keys on the ring.

He snuck through the house, which seemed to have fewer staff members tending to it, though the stench of demons happened to be quite strong. He swept over each room on the first floor, and then stumbled up the steps to the second, finally finding the room containing William at the end of the hall…at least, he thought the dark haired blurry figure laying in the pristine white bed was William. Without his glasses, everything he did was a risk. So, he slipped in and closed the door, "W-Will..?" he asked in a low, broken voice, his eyes lowered in shame as to what he had allowed to happen to him time after time since they had been separated.

William whipped his head away from facing the wall, his eyes enlarging, seeing Ronald standing before him. He had been starring at the wall running possibilities through his mind, but his mind kept returning to the blond. Upon hearing the soft voice of Ronald calling his name, his heart stopped. "Ronald!" He spoke back, hoping he was not hallucinating. He tried to sit up, but was yanked back down by the chains.

Tears welled up in Ron's eyes, hearing William's voice at last. He couldn't help it; running across the room to the bed, his dirty bare feet padding against the wooden floorboards. He collapsed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his lover in a tight, needy embrace. Trembling, he didn't dare look the man in the eyes as he held him.

"Oh Rhea, Ronnie," William exclaimed, wishing he could wrap his arms around his lover. He kissed the top of the blond's head. "Ron...are you..." he gulped not able to finish the question, he laid his cheek on top of the blond's head as best he could. "I...I have missed you so much." William confessed.

"Will…I—I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he finally raised his tearful gaze up to meet Will's. In the back of his mind, he knew they were wasting time, but he couldn't stop. All the mental strength he had managed to keep over the past week seemed to have drained away at the mere sound of William's voice.

"It is alright Ron...Do not apologize...just...Rhea, you are real...But how? I mean how did you escape?" He asked, concern flooding his mind once again.

Suddenly remembering the keys in his pocket, he reluctantly pulled back and reached into his pocket for the ring, pulling them out, "This helped…"

"Where did you get those, Ron?" A pensive expression painted across Will's face.

"That blond kid…Alois…but…I have to get back before I'm discovered to be gone…" he looked up at William, "There's a demon here…so when they say they'll have you killed if I don't listen…I…I know they can actually kill you…here." he shoved the keys under the pillow where Will would be able to reach, "Hopefully there is a key that fits your chains…get out of you can. The Earl's name is on the to-die list. We need to collect him in about two weeks…and we need to find out the answers to things before then…but I can't when you aren't safe….I…" he trailed off, biting his lip. "I'm useless…My glasses are gone…I…I can keep the Earl focused on me while you investigate…make them think you escaped on your own and left me…go get back up…anything."

"Ron I can not just leave you here. Not with that bastard touching you...hurting you—Wait...a message? To-die list?" Will's eyes widened.

Ron nodded, "He's going to die in two weeks. Heart failure if I was able to read the note correctly…"

"We need to find those lost souls..." Will spoke calmly, he had already began fumbling with the keys under the pilow. "Ron I can not ask you to return to that disgusting creature...I want you to return to dispatch and be safe... I shall be fine on my own down here." One of the keys fell into place with a clink and turned releasing his hand, as William told Ronald what he wanted him to do. Keeping the young reaper distracted he slowly slipped his free hand down. Carefully he wrapped it around his lover's waist, gently pressing the blond to him.

Ronald stiffened at the touch, flinching away slightly before leaning against him, "I can't leave you here either, Will." He whispered.

"Ron...that man...I..." Forgetting the rest of his speech, Will rolled, flipping the blond onto his side. With one hand still chained, Will reached up with his free hand and brushed the hair from the young reaper's face. He placed his finger tips under Ron's chin, tipping his head up and pressed his mouth to his lover's

"You…still want me…even after all the times Trancy…forced me?" he asked into the kiss. He had thought he had lost William…that it was his fault that the Earl took advantage of him…and had beaten William so much.

Will pulled back and looked Ronald in the eyes, "Of course I do...Ronald what kind of man do you take me for..? I have waited to long to be with you...I am not about to let you go...not when I know you want to be with me too." Will, pulled the blond to his chest and covered his mouth once more, pressing his lips hard against Ronald's, letting out a soft moan into the kiss.

The blond's hands shook as he lightly slid them up William's chest to his broad shoulders. His lover's kiss was so different…loving, tender…lips fitting perfectly against his own like peaces to a puzzle, unlike the old man's which smothered him as he was forced into submission. The tears still gathered in his eyes finally broke free and he slid his arms up around Will's shoulders, letting their bodies draw closer as he kissed back, rather than lay still, allowing the other to do as he pleased. William wanted him, loved him…and Ronald returned those feelings. "W-Will…I…I don't want him to touch me again…"

Resting his forehead against the blond's, Will spoke softly, "Then I want you to leave...I want you to head straight to dispatch and send back up. I will be fine...I promise... I need to try and locate those souls..." Will knew that it would be a risk to stay behind and search for the souls alone, but he could not stand the idea of the earl touching Ronald anymore than he had already. The images of what that man did to Ronald still burned bright in his head. Will didn't want to let go, he wanted to keep his arms around the blond forever, but he knew that time was not on their side. "I...I do not want to let you go, but I can not risk you getting caught." He grunted, as he captured the blond's lips once more.

"They'll kill you." Ronald whispered, "They have a demon here. They can have her kill you, Will." He tightened his bruised arms around his lover, "If I stay they won't kill you…and the Earl doesn't touch the young boys except Alois who seems to want to be touched…I can't let them kill you."

"She is not the only demon here Ronald...The place is crawling with them." William spat.

"All the more reason not to leave you alone! Will…I love you. I don't want you alone here, this place…it's worse than we thought. If I go for back-up, you're coming too!"

Will reached up, finally releasing his other hand, from its binding. Slipping the key off the ring of keys, that unlocked his binds, he handed the ring back to Ronald. "Keep these with you then...I loathe the idea of sending you back to that poor excuse of a human being... Is there any way you can distract him from touching you?" He asked, as thoughts of Ronlad being killed ran rabid through his head.

"Only when Alois gets overly jealous and intervenes. Then I have to sit and watch as they have sex practically on top of me…" he slipped the keys back into the robe pocket, "Will…" He leaned in, pressing their lips together, memorizing the feeling, and erasing the Earl's forced kisses.

The dark-haired reaper pressed his lips back urgently. He let out a quiet moan, as he laid back onto his back, pulling the blond back on top of him, his arms encircling the young reaper. His chest still stung, but he ignored the pain once again, it was worth it to have Ronald in his arms.

The robe loosened around Ronald, and it fell off his shoulders as he was flipped up on top of his lover. He moaned and shifted against him, hooking one leg up on Will's hip.

Will glided his hand down to Ronald's thigh, pulling the blond's leg higher onto his hip. His lips leaving the young reaper's, he pressed a kiss to Ronald's jawline, before moving to his neck. "Ronald..." He whispered, against the smooth flesh under his lips. Will's body began to awaken, wanting to imprint itself on the blond, to claim him once again, to mark him as his.

"W-Will…" Ronald pulled back, "I can't…I mean, I want to but…it hurts…" he looked sadly down at his lover, "Because…you took me first… as punishment that I let you sleep with me he's never gentle…he makes sure it hurts…"

Letting go of the blond's thigh, Will brought his hand up, pressing Ronald's head to his chest. Tightening his grip around the blond's waist, holding him close, will placed another kiss to the top of the young reaper's head. "I will never force you Ron... I love you too much..." His fingers raked through blond locks, before he his voice dropped to a growl, "That man is not going to die from a heart attack...I am going to kill him _myself._ "

"Will…" Ronald's eyes widened, and he lowered his head to William's chest once more, listening to his heart beat, "It's almost over…right? This Hell?"

A strange pain, struck deep inside William, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The pleading sound that rose from Ronald's voice, nearly killed the senior reaper. His arms grew tighter still around the man he had fallen helplessly in love with. "Yes...Rhea yes..." William choked up, as he tried to sooth the blond in his arms. He swore to himself that night he would find those souls, and get Ronald and himself out of there.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Quietly, William crept down the stairs of the manor house. He had spent the better part of the afternoon, pretending to be still chained to the bed, but using the key that Ronald had left him, he released himself and began to search the manor. He quickly discovered that the upstairs floor was void of the demons, which meant they had to be down stairs somewhere on the ground floor. There were a couple of other patients residing down the hall from him, but they were all human and older, no children. As he reached the bottom step, he could feel the heat of the fire burning in the hearth, lighting the main parlor. Still there were no demons. He headed for the door behind, where the female demon had been sitting the first time he had come there. Carefully he turned the knob, the hall was shrouded in darkness, the smell of demon lingering in the air. It made Will's stomach churn, his eye twitched. Softly he padded down the corridor, with both hands outstretched to his sides, he felt the wall with his fingertips. He was looking for doors or anything odd. It was ludicrous to be searching alone in blinding darkness. A demon could see perfectly clear in total darkness, but William being a reaper, was way out of his depth. He could only hope that no demons would appear before him or behind him. The corridor felt like it went on forever before a dip in the wall to his right caught his outstretched fingers' attention. He turned to face what he hoped was a door. Running his hand over the panel in the wall, he found the knob, and he turned it quietly.

Ever so thankful that the door did not creak as he opened it, he stepped over the thresh hold. Again utter darkness. Shutting the door behind him softly, he turned to discover he was standing at the top of a staircase. He nearly fell down the steps as he began to descend into what felt like hell. The stench of death hung heavily on the air, mixed with demon blood, an icy chill drafted up the stairs stinging the reaper's body. The wooden planks along the wall, gave way to cold earth. The smell of rotting flesh grew stronger; the all to familiar odor. Will finally reached the bottom step, a soft glow met his eyes, a large candle burned on a table. Next to the table was a work bench—no—an autopsy table. A small boy lie barely breathing atop of it. Will walked up to him, placing his hand the child's chest, he was dying. Looking up, the reaper paled "Mother Rhea!" Will exclaimed at the sight before him.

"Did you find what you're looking for?" a voice suddenly cut through the darkness, purple eyes glowing in the far dark corner.

Will could not make out the figure in the shadows as dread washed over him. "Wha...?" He gulped. "So this is where the dying children have been being hidden...Demon scum..." he spat.

"Demons must eat too, you know. It's cruel you reapers insist that we starve ourselves. My boys need to keep up their strength, after all." The female demon stepped into the light, glaring down her nose at the reaper before her.

"You are provided food...in Hell..." William sneered, backing up in case of attack, and ready to summon his scythe if necessary. "You know as well as I that the souls we collect, are processed and those not worthy of heaven are cast down to your kind. They are for your consumption. Until judgment; you are not to interfere... Yet you demon vultures circle the dead...just waiting to snatch up the unjudged." Will's eye twitched in irritation, he adjusted his glasses.

"What lies below is not but garbage! Not only in taste, but it takes fifty of those souls to do what one good soul can! For those of us strong enough to take on human forms we need what gives more energy. Not garbage. You'll starve us out and mess with the balance of this world."

"In this world...the strong survive…" he spat, "Your kind need to be thinned...to many demons throw the world out of balance...not reapers..." Sneering he went on, "These souls are innocent...you are fully aware they are not for your consumption...forbidden fruit. You have violated the pact between Satan and God by feeding on them." His eyes narrowing on the female demon. "You will be stopped."

The woman laughed a loud, cold laugh, "Pact? Since when has anyone listened to such a joke? Lucifer himself comes up here to feed! Angels come down to purify and steal souls that would normally go down to us! Don't preach to me, reaper. These souls won't be missed. Humans are a parasite to this planet. Their population grows every year. Without us picking them off when we need to feed they'll overpopulate. Weeds. That is all they are."

"Your contracts are the only exceptions to the rule. We do not interfere on those who choose to sell their souls...We will fight to protect souls from consumption and purification... Honestly, angels and demons...two sides of the same coin... repulsive creatures..." Will's matter-of-fact tone returning.

"My boys can't form contracts." She hissed, "These children are for them, not for myself. I've eaten recently. I'm satisfied. Now, step away from that child."

Will, for the first time in his reaper life, was unsure of the right course of action. Reaper law stated he was not to leave a dying soul behind when demons were present, yet, here he stood face-to-face with a demon and no means of escape should he provoked her. And grabbing the youth and trying to run would be too dangerous; he was at a severe disadvantage. Even if he could save this one soul, the crypt he stood in housed the rest. He looked at the chambers lining the walls where the bodies of the lost children were housed as rotting corpses; the decaying shells still holding souls hostage. This was where the missing souls had been stashed. This underground crypt, a pantry of innocent souls for the lesser demons to feed. It all made sense to William, as the children would die, their bodies were stored, until the demons were ready to feed. Normally calm and reserved, William felt overwhelmed, his mind spun. What hell did he drag himself and Ronald into? He looked up and asked, a light going off in his head. "The earl...he has a contract with the doctor...? The earl gets the boys for his pleasure and once no longer of use...they are cast down to you?"

"The Earl knows nothing. He's had his pleasure with Children long before Claude came to this estate. No. The Earl holds no contract." She moved closer to William, reaching out and caressing his cheek, "His little hobby of fucking young boys until their bodies give out completely is simply convenient. The contract holder on this property is of no concern to you. They have nothing to do with what happens in this room…which is the whole reason you are here, am I wrong?" she smirked, backing him against a dirt wall and pressing up against him, "I can give you the answers you need."

"Why would a Scapegrace of _Hell_... want to provide answers to a reaper?" He inquired, curious as to what game the demoness was up to. Will could feel the cold dirt clinging to his back, as he was pressed into the wall of the crypt, his body shuttering from her touch.

"Because, if I'm going to achieve my goal, I can't have you reapers poking around. So, either you take my help, or I kill you and your little partner over in the main house. I have no problem with either."

"Speak. What is it that you want?" Will asked forcefully, his main thought to get Ron back to the reaper realm, safely.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you and your partner leave." She gestured to the rows of living corpses, "I have only three boys in need of a meal. All of which have taken their choosing and is consuming them now. The rest we collected as it's convenient and reapers weren't collecting them. Why let them go to waste by allowing them to be freed as ghosts? That does no one any good, really. You may collect these souls. And leave. I'll even give you my word we won't keep any more young souls like this here." she smiled, her purple lips curled as she leaned in, letting them brush over his ear, "I think I'm being more than reasonable here, don't you?"

"You are going to allow my partner and I...to come down here and reap these souls if I leave the Trancy estate. One soul for the masses... Am I understanding you correctly? What of the old man... he is scheduled to die in two weeks time. Shall we leave him for consumption or be allowed to return to collect his soul for judgment?" William asked, repulsed by the stench, of the demon's scent

"No. You collect them now, and then go collect your partner and leave. As for the old man…" she pulled back, "I'm surprised your list is so unreliable. He'll be dying tonight, actually. Collect him if you wish. He's a low-quality soul, after all."

"Tonight?" He exclaimed, "That can not be right...the to-die list is never wrong. What are you devils up to?" He questioned, his mind trying to take everything. Could it possibly be that easy. Collect the souls and get Ronald away from the bastard. There had to be something he was missing. "What time is the earl scheduled to die?" He had to know.

"How would I know that? All I know is that he has a weak heart and someone slipped something into his tea this evening that will be too much for him." she smirked, "It wasn't me, if that's what you were thinking. I simply know what's happening, and have no reason to stop it. Don't tell me you do…with what he's been doing to your cute little underling, I'd think you'd want in on it, not to stop it."

William blinked, looking the demon in the eyes. "Poison..? Is the contractor aware of this?"

"Whoever said anything of poison?" she smirked and dangled a silver key, "You'll need this. I heard your little underling hadn't quite made it back in time to rechain himself. New lock, new key."

The realization crashed down upon William, like the ocean against the rocks along the shore. If Ronald didn't get back in time, that would mean he was caught. "What has he done to him?" William tried to push himself away from the wall, the urge to save his lover to strong, but the demon held him in place. He turned a cold glare to her. "Unhand me I need to get him out of there." He shouted.

"Collect these souls first. Trust me. Your death has been ordered, you want to do things in the correct order. Collections, then your little blond. Collect the Earl on your way out." She laughed, "It wasn't the Earl to order your death, after all. She backed away, "If you go to the little reaper now you'll only make it worse. I am giving you a chance to take everything you need. I highly advise you don't waste it." She disappeared up the dark steps.

William turned around, slamming his fist into the wall of mud. He felt sick with fear, helpless, not knowing what was happening to Ronald. He summoned his scythe and slipped the key into his pants pocket. Walking over to the child that was now on his last breath, he preceded to exhume his soul. The first of many. He took the child's hand in his own, the last gift he could give the innocent child, whom had begged Will to save him that first night in the cellars. The reaper had recognized his face the minute he laid eyes on him, lying on the cold autopsy table.

Reapers collect souls without emotion; a rule he'd never broke…until now. "I am sorry little one." Will apologized as a single tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

 

Ronald was breathing hard, his hands chained securely above his head to the headboard of the bed. He stared fearfully up at the Earl who straddled him, making movement impossible. Alois was behind his adoptive father, arms around his wide shoulders as he smirked down at the reaper. Fresh bruises were appearing on Ronald's body, and he was sure his right leg was broken from when he had been caught free and tackled to the floor, his leg getting caught on the bed as it happened. He couldn't move his leg at all, the attempt only caused sharp pains to shoot through it.

"Oh is it ready yet, Father? Is it?" Alois asked in an excited, childish tone, as if he was waiting for a treat.

"Yes...child it should be ready now... Anderson…the brander NOW!" The old man's voice reverberating off the walls. "You have been a very mischievous mouse…lets see how you enjoy this punishment." The earl hissed, looking down on the terrified reaper, below him. "Alois... Would you like to do the honors?" he asked, as Anderson handed the earl the branding stick, with the Trancy family crest upon it.

Ronald's eyes, as impossible as it seemed, grew wider at the sight of the branding iron. It's end glowing a hot orange. Even without glasses the reaper knew it was going to leave a lasting mark…likely for the rest of eternity. He began to struggle, though his movements were so restricted it made no difference. And he shouted into the ball gag strapped so tightly that the corners of his moth were bleeding.

Alois giggled, taking the iron into his hands, "Are you scared?" he teased, "You should be. So pathetic!" With that he firmly pressed the brand into the reaper's ribs under his pectoral and slightly to the side, watching the flesh burn and listening to the sizzle and muffled screams of pain. He left it there, letting it burn deeper until the reaper's pain seemed to get no worse. He pulled it back and handed it to the old man, smirking at the sight of the blackened skin surrounded by angry red. He laughed, dancing in place, "You look just like the filthy animal you are~ a hog ready for the slaughter!"

The old man took the brander, with a devilish grin, drool forming in the crook of his mouth, he slowly raked the edge of the brander down the blond's torso. "This will teach you to run from your cage...you little mouse...always chasing after your cheese." The earl slapped Ronald across the face with the back of his hand, cracking his lips open. A smear of blood appearing across the earl's knuckles, and his tongue licked the blood away. "Alois... What would you like me to do to him next?" The earl looked over at his son, asking. "Shall I scald him? Whip him? Or this again?" The earl diminstrated by placing the brander against the blond's cheek, letting it burn the soft flesh.

Ronald whimpered, the sound broken as he turned his head in attempt to get away from the hot metal, no longer aglow, but still hot enough to cause the burn on his cheek to blister.

"He's only your doll, Father. You wouldn't want too many lasting marks on him…unless he tries it again." The blond laughed and pressed his palm against the brand on Ronald's skin, pulling another muffled cry from him, "No, I think you should take away his hope! That other servant…the one who dirtied him before you had a chance to claim him…" he smirked.

The old man grinned ear to ear, "Yes... Alois you are right…that pest has caused me more grief than..." He looked over at Anderson, "Bring me his...his...lover. I want the little mouse to watch me kill him." He ordered, his voice growing grimmer.

"But sir... that would be..." Anderson's words cut off by the earl's slap across the face.

"Do as I say... or you will feel my whip across your back." The earl snapped, appalled that the butler would question his authority.

"MMMH!" Ronald protested, fighting the chains; cuffs cutting into his wrists.

"Shut it!" Alois grabbed the Earl's cane and brought it down over the reaper's abs, an un-amused look on his face, "You brought this on yourself."

Anderson bowed to his master before he rushed off for the manor, with two guards to retrieve the other reaper.

The earl climbed off of Ronald and the bed, pulling his robe on. He looked down at his little mouse. "I shall take you in front of your lover one last time... I want him to know that he will never have you again before he dies... That your body belongs to me... Then I shall slit his throat." He grabbed Ronald's chin, "You really aught to have listened...my boy," he sneered.

Time passed slowly, as they waited for Anderson's return with the other reaper. The earl had worked himself up into a hissy fit, when Anderson reemerged. "Sir...I have some bad news to report... It appears that the other one has disappeared... We searched the manor and the surrounding grounds... I have others still searching for him." Anderson reported, shaking where he stood.

"God _damn_ it!" The earl bellowed. "Out everyone! Alois you stay..." The old man demanded as he marched over to the bed disrobing once more. Without a word he spread the blond's legs and settled between. He looked down into the pale green eyes of the young reaper, "Do not worry mouse...this will be the last time." He assured, as he displayed the dagger in his hand. "Once I am through with you...I am going to gut you and leave you for your lover to find. So he will know what he did to you." Laying the dagger by his side, he lifted the blond's hips and forced himself, deep inside the reaper.

Ronald cried out into his gag, but after the burn of being branded like cattle, being forced wasn't nearly as painful…that was, until the Earl's large hand ran down his side, pressing against the festering mark. His whimpers mounted into screams so loud, the gag hardly muffled the noise.

Alois giggled and he flopped forward onto the bed, laying across Ronald's outstretched arms, running his fingers through the reaper's blond locks, "Are you scared?" he teased, "He abandoned you to this fate, you know~ He doesn't care. He never loved you!" his fingers curled, pulling Ron's hair roughly, "You let him use you and now you'll die because of him!"

* * *

 William collected the last child's soul, and finally, he could get Ronald and be done with this assignment from hell. He quietly climbed the stairs, using the candle that he had found to light his path, he opened the door back into the manor. The hall was still shrouded in darkness, shutting the door behind him, softly, he began to head towards the front interest. Voices, came from behind the door, William recognized one of the voices being Anderson's. Quickly Will headed back down the corridor to, past the door he had just come from. Eventually finding another door, he opened it and found himself standing in an office; he assumed it was the doctor's. On the far side was a window. Moonlight lit the room so Will blew out the candle. Unlocking the window, he opened it and slipped out. Carefully heading for the corner of the manor, staying close to the wall. He peered around the corner, with no sign of anyone, he made is way to the gate, giving access to the garden. Grateful the night was clear, with a nearly full moon to light his way, he neared the mansion, spotting two guards searching the property. He ducked down behind a bush until the coast was clear. He reached the door to the back of the kitchen and slipped inside.

Finally inside he moved slowly; from the sounds of shouting, the whole house had been woken, the servants were searching for him. He stayed to the shadows, hiding when necessary. As he approached the Earl's sitting room; he could hear muffled screams coming from Ronald. He wanted to rush in, but was forced to hide once more as two more staff members appeared in the hall.

"That poor boy...Such handsome one too." A maid with blond hair said to her companion, a fellow, but older maid.

"I know... I am so sorry he had to fall prey to that awful...awful man." The redhead replied.

Both maids continued down the corridor before disappearing around the bend. Will, emerged from the alcove he had dove into and walked up to the double doors. He peeked through the crack, seeing no guards, just the earl and hearing Ronald, Will pushed the doors open and entered. Summoning his scythe, as he approached the bed. "Remove yourself from him this _instant_!" Will's voice bellowed through the room, not caring who heard him.

The earl turned to face the reaper. "How dare you barge into my room...after all the trouble you have caused." His cold beady eyes burrowing into Will. "Alois run go get the guards." He ordered the boy. "This is my mouse to play with...I don't take orders from servants... _they obey me_!" The earl responded his voice growing louder.

Alois took off running, in a fit of anger slamming the door behind him, knocking a picture from the wall. He was displeased, that his game of torturing the blond, had come abruptly to a halt. He stopped and looked down at the dagger in his hand. A triumphant grin crossing his face. He walked back up to the door, watching through the crack he kept an eye on what was transpired inside. Biding his time, like a snake about to strike and devour its prey.

Will shot his scythe into the earl's shoulder, "I said remove yourself from him...You will do so now...or I will _force_ you from him." Will growled, as he urged the earl with his scythe.

Ronald whimpered and grabbed the chains, using them to try and pull himself up away from the earl once the man was distracted and Alois was no longer on his arms. He wriggled and managed to get his unbroken leg free and he kicked up, catching the man's jaw with his heel.

The earl fell from the bed landing on the floor, his left arm beginning to tingle. He wiggled his fingers trying to make it stop. Fear growing in his eyes as the the dark-headed reaper looked down upon him. "Please don't kill me..." The old man begged as a shooting pain shot up his arms, ending in his chest.

"You are going to die Trancy...but it will not be by my hand." Will looked down at the man as he fell over onto his side, clutching his chest. "You do not look well...perhaps your chest his hurting...a lack of breath residing in your lungs..? That is right Trancy you are dying right now of a heart attack…I can smell death on you...and would like to know where you are heading." Will asked his voice growing dark.

"Who...who are you?" The earl asked, panic and fear, written in his eyes.

"I am a grim reaper... I am going to collect your soul and send it straight to hell... _you_ are a disgusting excuse of a human... I doubt the damned _Hell_ hounds would even touch you... when you arrive." The reaper hissed, watching the earl try to scurry and scoot from him.

Ron's eyes widened, The Earl was dying tonight? He must have been wrong on reading the note earlier. He shuttered, unable to help thinking of if William hadn't shown up…the man having his heart attack while inside him. the thought made him feel even more ill after knowing the man had touched him so many times. He groaned, but continued to watch; it was all he could do. Personally, he'd like to see the man die much less calmly.

Will whipped his scythe around striking the earl across the face, before turning to look over at Ronald. Seeing his lover naked and badly hurt, Will left the earl where he was dying and ran over to Ronald's side. He pulled the gag from the blond's mouth, "I am going to get you out of here Ron." He assured the young reaper, noticing the burns on his face and body. "He branded you?" Will scowled, his hidden temper igniting deep inside him, he slipped the key into the locks of the binds and chains, freeing the blond from his prison.

Ronald coughed and gasped for breath, trying to settle his stomach, wrapping his arms around William as soon as they were free, "Mostly the boy…" he gasped, "How…did you know he was due to die tonight?" his gaze slid over to the Earl and he reached for William's scythe. His one leg was broken, so it would be difficult to summon and use his own, "Sorry, boss, I can't stand to follow the rules any longer on this one…" he shot the scythe forward into the man, releasing his records early, but not watching them, turning to hide his face in his lover's neck and shoulder.

Will wrapped his arms around the blond, holding him as tight as he could. "I am going to get you out of here..." Before releasing Ron to find some sort clothing, he placed a kiss to his forehead, "I love you so much..." He affirmed, bending down, seeing the robe from earlier, half way under the bed. He picked it up and slipped it on the young reaper, tying the belt tight.

Alois watched as the blond shot the other's weapon into his father, the old man lay shaking as his life was coming to a close. A hand covered the young boys mouth, "Do not be rash...They are grim reapers...That dagger would not be able to kill them...leave them be. They will collect the soul of the earl and leave. Do not interfere." Claude whispered into the blond's ear, "Your highness, they are not needed for your master plan." He smirked as he dragged the boy away from the door and down the corridor.

Ronald swallowed and nodded, pulling the robe tighter around himself, "I…will need your help getting out…I think that butler broke my leg when I was caught….and I just…" his lip quivered. He was trying so hard to keep a sane, calm mind…but he could feel it slipping…Everything that had happened to him was finally over, and he was past his breaking point.

Tenderly, Will reached down to the leg Ronald had indicated and inspected it. Indeed it was broken. Will's best guess was just below the knee, but a doctor would be able to confirm; the leg was badly bruised and swollen. He glanced over his shoulder seeing that cinematic record was coming to an end. He grabbed the scythe and dismissed it. "Alright Ronald...put your arms around my neck..." He told the blond, as he wrapped one arm around the young reaper's waist and his other under the blond's legs. Very gingerly he lifted Ronald off the bed. He looked his lover in the eye, "Time to go..."

Ronald wrapped his arms around the older male, and leaned in, resting his cheek against William's shoulder, "Finally…" Tears slipped out and soaked through William's shirt; "Finally…"

Will kissed the top of his lover's head. Kicking the doors of the sitting room open, Will carried Ronald down the corridor, down the stairs and out the front doors. The staff standing back, starring in disbelief, as the two men left the Trancy Estate for good.

The cool night air felt welcoming; the two were no longer in hell and could finally breath. Will headed for the woods where a portal to the reaper realm could be opened, without the eyes of the humans seeing. He quickly made his way to the medical ward, getting help for the younger reaper.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Nearly two months had passed, since the ill-fated assignment at the Trancy estate. Alois had taken over as the heir and let all the young boys go, as well as the staff. He continued to reside there with his demons. Ronald spent the weeks in the hospital while his body healed and got much needed rest. Will, spent the first few days there, himself, as the doctors treated the last of his lash wounds, making sure infections did not develop and then he was released. But everyday after work he made his way back to the medical ward to be by Ronald's side. Sleeping on a cot next to the blond's bed. The thought of not being by his side after all they had been through, was too unbearable.

Ronald stirred, rolling onto his side early one Saturday morning. He hated staying in the hospital, but the nurses all but tied him down whenever he tried to leave. It hadn't taken his leg long to heal, or his scrapes and bruises. Even the burns had faded away, save the brand which scarred over and shown permanently upon his skin. Mostly, it was mental damage that he'd been kept for. The Doctors didn't trust him on his own, let alone at work after all the mental damage he had suffered. And at times, when he was alone, he knew why he was being kept under their watchful gaze. His mind would go back and relive the Hell the Earl put him through, and he'd start to have suicidal thoughts. Thoughts that could only be pushed aside by William's caring whispers. It was often all he could do to stop from harming himself.

A psychologist had been called in to talk to him daily after the first time he had fallen into his suicidal thoughts and had been caught trying to take his own scythe to himself, thanks to the loud roar of it's engine. Sometimes, he'd think he'd be imagining William's love for him, and would work himself up into a fit of hysteria, which would only get worse when a nurse or doctor grabbed him to calm him down.

His eyes fluttered open and he reached out for the glasses Anderson had sent him to replace his broken and lost pair, soon finding himself looking right at William. He reached out, lightly touching the man's cheek.

William felt the light feathering of finger tips on his cheek and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled happily over at the young reaper in the bed next to him. William had insisted his cot be right next to Ronald's hospital bed, he wanted to be as close as possible every night, to the man he was deeply in love with. "Good morning..." Will muttered still a bit groggy. He took a hold of Ronald's hand and pressed the blond's finger tips to his lips, pressing a kiss to them. It pained Will to know how bad Ronald was suffering inside, the doctors had kept him informed on the young reaper's condition. He felt overwhelming guilt that he had not gotten him away from the bastard sooner, and now the man he loved was tormented. He would give anything to remove what had been done to him. He had failed Ronald, the one thing he promised him was safety and he broke that promise. Will felt unworthy of his love, he had become irritable at work, never calming down till he reached his lover's side. Eric had taken over for the most part, in the wake of the events. Will mainly showed up to work to do what was necessary and then would leave, avoiding his officers as much as possible.

The blond bit his lip and slowly slid out of his bed and onto the cot with William, his blanket following him as it had gotten tangled around his legs during the night. He hummed a small groan as he slipped Will's glasses onto his face for him, curling up against his side. He never mentioned it, but he was grateful his lover spent every night by his side. Though it made him hate the fact William had to go to the office all the more.

Will lifted his arm, as the blond slid over, allowing him to curl up against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ronald, wanting to make him feel secure. "Did you sleep well?" Will asked whispering, placing a kiss to the blond's forehead.

"…No." he muttered. There was no point in lying. He knew William had probably been awoken at least once by his whimpers and screams from his night terrors. His dreams were often nightmares…memories of what he wished to forget…and sometimes… they'd be a reminder of what had almost happened. William's death. He clung to the dark haired reaper tighter at the thought, silently portraying the words he couldn't say; _'Don't leave me.'_

Without a word, William tipped the blond's face up, he brought his lips to Ronald's and kissed him in his way of saying, _'I will never leave you.'_

The door to their hospital room creaked open. Breaking the kiss, Will looked up to see Grell enter the room. Inwardly Will sighed, but Grell had been kind in helping watch over Ronald, when he was unable to. The redhead, despite still having feelings for his long time boss, had been deeply understanding and caring to both men. He brought food, clothing and kept the blond company on his days off. Reading to him or just relating current gossip at work. He had been the first to discover, that the two had fallen for each other. At first it was hard to swallow, but he loved Will to much to begrudge his happiness. And since Ronald had joined the dispatch and had been assigned under him for field training, the blond had quickly become like a brother to him, he simply could not help loving the young reaper. Upon hearing what had happened, Grell's heart had shattered for him.

"I hope that I am not interrupting you two, but I brought you some lunch." He giggled, as he approached the two men cuddled together, in the little cot. Dotingly he looked down at them, "If you two aren't adorable..." A large grin appeared on his face. "Would you like me to leave you alone?" He asked, as he climbed onto the Blond's bed, making himself comfortable.

"Lunch?" Ronald sat up, looking around for a clock and finally spotting William's watch, grabbing it to check the time, he looked at William, "I can understand me sleeping in so long, but you? Are you feeling alright?" he asked, worriedly.

Will took the watch from Ronald's hands, "Yes... I am just fine... I chose to sleep in." Teasingly he looked down at the blond by his side, as he sat up, "Am I not allowed to sleep in from time to time?" He placed a chaste kiss to the blond's cheek. "I promise you I am quite well...no need to worry."

"You never did before, though. I have a right to be worried!" The blond protested, leaning in closer and lowering his voice, "You're my strength right now…"

"Ron... When you sleep I sleep...when you wake I am going to be there...right by your side." William whispered back and he gave the blond a quick kiss to the lips before looking at the redhead, asking, "What did you bring this time Grell?"

Ronald didn't wait for the redhead to answer, reaching out and grabbing the paper bag and opening it. "Uh…Senpai…" The blond's face grew a deep red as he peered into the bag, "I think…you brought the wrong bag…this isn't lunch…"

Will removed the bag from Ron's hands and peered inside the bag. His eyes grew large, a pink hue painted his cheeks, as his bunched the bag back up. "Grell...What is the meaning of this?" He gulped, his voice giving a little squeak.

The redhead grinned, "A gift~" he giggled, "And pay-back at the same time." His eyes flickered over to Ronald, "You can't have expected to get away scot-free for stealing the heart of the man I have been after for years before you were born~" he giggled and sighed, "Ah, but I seem to have given it to you a little too soon. I had hopped to give it to you when your darling William was still at work so that the surprise would be waiting for him when he got back~"

"Grell...you had your chance...it did not work out between us. Besides I am well aware of your relationship with the Undertaker..." William smirked looking at the blond, "I already had the day off. Slingby has dispatch under control." His cheeks grew warmer, when he thought of Ronald and the little gift that the redhead had presented.

"I didn't say I want you still!" Grell protested, crossing his arms across his chest, "I said Ronnie isn't getting off scot-free for being a sneaky little temptress!" He jumped up and pulled William off the cot, "You go shower or get dressed…or whatever will keep you busy for a while! I have some business with your little beau." He pushed the dark haired reaper to the door.

Reluctantly William got up and headed for the bathroom that was attached to the hospital room. Peeling his clothes off, he stepped into the shower, letting the hot water soak into his skin. Visions of Ronald naked, taking a shower with him, flashed through his mind. His body hardened at the images. He longed to see the blond writhing underneath him, to hear him moan with pleasure once again and the gift did not help him with that longing. There was no way he could push his advances on the young reaper. Not especially after what the old bastard had done to him. He would have to be patient, he would have wait for Ronald to be ready to come to him. As more images began to display in his mind, William hands slid down his body. Touching himself, he began to moan softly, not wanting to be heard, he bit his lips to muffle his pleasure. He closed his eyes, pretending it was Ronald's touch on his body.

* * *

 

Ronald sighed, "Senpai…"

Grell spun back around after hearing the water turn on, satisfied William would not interrupt. "Oh, Ronnie, sweetie. I'm only trying to help you, silly." He smiled, skipping back over to Ronald and sitting on the edge of the cot, "Darling. Will's an amazing man, but he can be a bit slow on the uptake sometimes…well…not as slow as you, but slow enough. I'm tired of your shy hinting at being ready for him again. And he still treats you as if you'll break! It's time to make your needs perfectly clear!" The two of them had talked about the same thing the day before, before William had gotten off work, so the redhead's words didn't phase Ronald as badly as they normally would, "Honestly, Ron. It's so strange seeing your shy side! I hadn't known it existed! You were always such the flirt! Let's hide that shy little boy away again, shall we?"

Ronald sighed, "But, Senpai…"

"If you say no because you are stuck in this hospital until that old shrink of yours says you are mentally stable enough to go home, then you know it'll be forever before you get some hot sexy William rubbing all over you! You have your needs, as does he! I'll even keep the nurses and doctors at bay for you~ Now, no more protesting, strip down, and put this on!" he said, shoving a bundle of cloth that was in the bottom of the bag into the blond's arms.

"…Don't look." Ronald flushed and waited for the older reaper to turn his back before he stripped out of his pajamas and unfolded the bundle. "S-Senpai!"

Grell grinned, "I told you~ This is also pay-back! Now be a doll and put it all on. If you don't, I'll turn around and force you into it!"

Sighing, Ronald reluctantly obeyed, slipping into the tight-fitting white and orange dress, orange panties, white stockings, and a garter belt. This wasn't the first time Grell had forced him into such things, and it didn't take him long to properly attach the garters to his stockings.

Grell turned around and smiled, wasting no time in combing out Ronald's hair and tying an orange bow in it. "Ah~ you look so cute!" he cooed. Then, he stood up, leaving the rest of the items in the bag sitting on the cot and heading to the door, "Don't worry, darling. I won't tell anyone about this." He winked and left to stand guard, leaving Ronald sitting on his hospital bed, waiting for William.

* * *

 

William turned off the water, he stood with his head against the wall for a minute, letting the water drip off of his body. Taking a deep breath he reached around the curtain for the towel. He dried himself off, running the towel over his body and squeezed the water from his hair. He slipped on a pair of casual pants and a white undershirt. There was no point to getting fully dressed; he would be spending the day with his lover. Will picked his glasses back up, wiped the fog from them and slipped them onto his face. He threw the towel back onto the rack and opened the door. "Alright...Grell you can..." His words ran dry when he looked up to see the redhead already gone and Ronald sitting on his bed, wearing the dress from the bag. Instantly his body growing hard again, he gulped, "Ron?"

Ronald's cheeks could have rivaled Grell's hair, but he ignored his embarrassment from his attire and stretched out onto his stomach, looking at William, silently holding out his hand to him, beckoning him over.

William walked over to the blond. "Ronald...Did he make you put this on?" Will asked, unsure what was going on. He loved the way the outfit hugged the curves of Ronald's body, but he didn't want Ronald to feel pressured to do anything, even though he wanted take him right there on the hospital bed.

The blond moved, surprisingly gracefully up into his knees, kneeling on the bed to bring himself face-to-face with his lover, his bare arms slipping around his shoulders, "Can we not talk about him for a while?" he whispered before pressing his lips hungrily up against William's.

Stunned and surprised, Will melted into the kiss, his arms slipping around the blond's waist. His hands slipping over Ronald's hips to his rear. Giving it a little squeeze, his body vibrating to life. "Ronald..." he moaned into the kiss.

It surprised even himself that Ron didn't stiffen or jump at the touch, and it only made it feel all the more natural to lean in closer, pressing his lace-clad body up against his lover's, a muffled moan getting caught between their mouths, "Will…" his eyes fluttered closed.

The way Ron felt in his arms, the way his name rolled off the blond's tongue, Will pants began to feel extra tight. He needed to go slow and be sure this was what Ronald really wanted. He broke the kiss and took a deep breath. Looking his lover in the eyes, "Are you sure this is what you want...? Are sure you are ready? We do not..."

"I've been ready all week, Will…" he whispered, running his fingers through damp hair, "I feel ready…"

Will's eyes grew large as the realization of the blond's words sunk in. He let Ronald pull him into another kiss, he closed his eyes, a willing victim to the lust burning bright inside him. His hand sliding up the blond's back to his neck, he pressed the younger reaper to his body. Will took control of the kiss, forcing the blond's lips apart with his tongue, taking the kiss deeper. The chains of modesty and reserve, slipping from the poised and collected reaper.

Ronald let out a lewd moan into the kiss, his fingers curling around the fabric of the man's shirt, pulling him downwards as he lay back crookedly on the bed, his leg that had once been broken, hooking around Will's waist to ensure that the man wouldn't escape him.

Will settled on top of his lover his groin grinding into the blond's own arousal. Will slid his hand down, from behind Ron, to his thigh. With a flick of his fingers, he unfastened the first garter hook from the stocking. Slowly his hand moved to the front unhooking the second. Breaking the kiss, he tugged on the blond's lower lip, with his teeth. Will's fingers crawled up Ronald's thigh, gracefully they snuck under the dress, hiking it slightly. He allowed his hand to brush the side of his lover's erection. His eyes watching for Ronald's reactions.

Ronald inhaled sharply, but not in a bad way, his hips rolling to grind his erection up against his lover. Really, he couldn't blame William for being so cautious… He was surprised himself that he was ready for this at all, let alone so soon. Months before when he and William first finally left the Trancy estate, he was sure that he'd never again even think about intercourse in a positive way again. It had been a torture, a punishment…something he had never wanted to experience ever again. Yet here he was months later, his body begging for William's touch and his experience with the earl the furthest thing from his mind. All he knew was that he was with the man he loved, and he wanted to claim him…to be claimed by him… to become one with him.

A little chuckle escaped Will. With a mischievous grin on his face, he slowly slithered down Ronald's body and off the bed, pulling the young reaper down, his legs dangling over the edge. On his knees, Will spread the blond'd legs apart and moved in between. He flicked the garter hooks off on the other stocking. Rolling the stocking down his leg, he placed a trail of kisses in their wake. Will repeated this act with his other leg. Once both stockings were removed, he lowered his head, kissing and nuzzling Ron's inner thighs. His cheek resting up against the hardened length of his lover.

Ronald shivered and bit his lip, watching his lover slowly start to undress him. He gripped the bed sheets and curled his toes in anticipation. Will ran his hands up the blond's legs, up to the dress pushing it further up and over his hips. He turned his head kissing, the blond through his orange panties, his nails digging into Ronald's hips. He gave his lover a little nip, before inching the garter belt and panties down.

The blond let out a gasp and dug his fingers into Will's hair, tugging the captured lock as he leaned back on the bed, lifting his lower half to allow the items to be removed. Will removed the two articles quickly, leaving the blond expose to him. He ran his tongue slowly up the shaft of the blond. Massaging the head with his lips, his teeth nipping and teasing him.

"Hahh!" Ron moaned, dropping his head back, "W-Will!" he ran his hand from the other's hair, over his shoulder and along his arm, taking his hand and bringing it up to his lips, kissing his knuckled before running his tongue along the thin digits, drawing two of them into his mouth.

"Yes..." William whispered, his breath caressing Ronald's tip, before he took him deep inside his mouth. His tongue tracing circles around the head. Will pulled back, to the point of releasing the blond before he covered him once more. "Mmmm..." he moaned against the heated flesh.

Ronald writhed under the pleasures of his lover's skilled tongue, moaning around Will's fingers a little louder at each caress of soft lips encircling his shaft.

As he came up the shaft, William released his lover, looking up, he watched the way Ronald worked his fingers. In and out, his tongue gliding over them, Will groaned. He slid his free up The blond's hip, pushing the dress higher, exposing his stomach. Leaning in, Will began to place kisses to his abdomen. His tongue circling Ronald's belly button, reluctantly he withdrew his fingers from the young reaper's mouth. Pushing himself up he stood before his lover, with his finger tips under the blond's chin, "Stand up..." Demanding, he urged Ronald up.

Face flushed with arousal, Ronald obeyed, getting to his feet and pressing against William's firm muscular form. His lips parted, he pushed himself up onto his toes as he once more claimed his thin lips.

Will's hand left the blond's chin, gripping the back of his neck, he held him close, their tongues dancing once more with each other. His free hand reaching around to caress his rump, pawing and squeezing it, his arousal, pressed into the blond's belly. "...I...want...you...mmm...so...bad..." He whispered as he broke the kiss and began pressing his lips down the blond's neck. Finding his adanm's apple, Will covered it with his lips, suckling lightly.

"I've not resisted you…I'm yours, William." He whispered with a moan, his hands slowly sliding up Will's sides and around his back to his shoulders, gripping them as he held himself up, wrapping his legs around the other's waist.

Letting go of the blond's neck, Will tugged the dress up, he wrapped his arm around Ronald's waist. "Lift your arms, " he commanded.

Ronald did so, reaching around to untie the orange sash before lifting his arms over his head, his legs tightening around William's middle for support.

Gently, Will pulled the dress up and off of Ronald, leaving him completely naked in his arms. He lowered his mouth to his lover's collar bone and nipped at it. Hs hand, sliding down from the blond's neck to his chest, pawing. "You are so beautiful...Ronald..." His words feathered across the blond's skin.

Ron hummed, lowering his legs and reaching down to tug loose William's belt, "Please, Will…lets make this like how our first time should have been." He whispered, palming over the bulge in Will's pants.

Will's eyes fluttered closed, He swayed into Ronald's touch, a soft moan escaping his lips. He cupped the blond's face with both hands, "I...love...you," He whispered back before capturing his lips and kissing him.

"I love you." He whispered back, leaning to the side to rotate them, throwing them off balance and sending them falling onto the bed where he rolled on top of his lover, "Thank you…for saving me, Senpai."

A surprised chuckle came rippling from deep inside the older reaper, as he brushed a lock of hair from the blond's face. The words that passed Ronald's lips, struck his heart, melting him at that very moment. "I would die a thousand deaths to save you..." He declared, "Without you...I am empty."

"Who knew you'd be the cheesy-lined boyfriend, Spears." Ronald teased, tugging William's shirt open and pressing kisses to his chest.

"Cheesy! ...Honestly...I rather thought that was romantic..." He sighed, as he let his head drop back, the feel of Ronald's lips on his skin, making him grow harder still. Grunting, "And...it is…all ...true...ahh...Ron..."

"I won't let you die, though." Ron muttered, lips still pressed to William's soft skin, "No way am I letting you get away like that."

"I am...glad to...hear…that..." He moaned as Ronald's body shifted over his arousal. Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through the blond's hair, one finger stopped to twirl and play with the unruly curl atop his head.

Ron yanked Will's pants down and settled between his legs, taking him into his mouth without hesitation. "Mmmmh…"

"Wha...Nnn...aah.." Will gasped, the feel of Ronald's mouth taking him in. His fingers gripping him by the hair, his knuckles growing white from gripping the bed with his other hand. "Ronald..." he moaned.

Ron's hand blindly felt around until he found Will's as he bobbed his head in his lap, then took hold of his hand and guided it over to his rear in a not-so-subtle hint.

Understanding what the young reaper was conveying, William picked up the bottle that was laying next to him, apart of the gift that Grell had brought. He pulled the cork out with his teeth. His head fell back again, as Ronald's tongue hit his most sensitive spot. A soft grunt bellowed out of him, he poured some of the oil on his fingers and recorked the bottle sliding it under the pillow and out of the way. Carefully he slid on finger into the young reaper, pushing deep, slowly. Moving his finger in out to the rythm of the blond's orchestration.

Ronald moaned, sending vibrations into the member between his lips, he let it go with a soft pop, a string of saliva still connecting the member to his lips as he moved to lick and tease along the shaft, groaning as William's finger started to stretch him out.

Feeling him stretch, Will slipped a second finger in. His fingers moving back and forth, side to side and around, stretching him. Unable to take it any longer and sure that his lover was ready fro him, Will pulled his fingers from the blond's body. He reached down, under Ronald's chin, to coax his young lover up to lay along side him, facing him. Will pressed his lips to the blond, slowly lowering him to his back. With his leg, he spread the young reaper's apart and cradled himself between.

Ronald hugged his older lover to him, pulling him in and spreading his legs further on either side of Will. He rolled his hips, rubbing his entrance against the moistened top of the other's arousal. "Nnnh…"

Covering the blond's mouth with his own, Will slowly began to slide into his lover. He moved gently, deeper till he filled the young reaper with his length. Once inside, as far as he could, he began to move back out, until just his tip was left inside. He repeated the movement, not wanting to hurt his hir lover or evoke bad memories. He wanted Ronald to cherish this moment and forget the bad. This was William's way of imprinting himself on his lover, to claim him, here and now, forever.

"Hnn…W-Will…mmm…" Ron moaned into the kiss, his breath growing shorter and in time with William's slow movements. So different than what had been pounded into him forcefully months before. Gentle, painless, caring… William wasn't the same as the Earl at all. Somewhere deep in his mind he had feared that it would be the same, but it was proven wrong. William truly loved him. He was the man's lover, not his doll. Nothing was forced, and Ronald submitted. "Ahh-ahn!"

William pulled Ronald's leg higher on his hip, allowing him further penetration. Sweat forming on his back, he broke the kiss. He looked down into the green eyes staring back at him, he watched the blond's pleasure in them. Smiling, he began to thrust faster, going deeper. His lover's length beginning to grow hotter between them. William shifted, giving access to the blond's shaft, he gripped his fingers around it, between them, he began to pump it. Never taking his eyes off of his lover's.

"Hahh-ahh-f-fuc-k! W- _William_!" Ronald cried out, his nails scratching into the skin on Will's back, but not hard enough to cause bleeding. His head fell back as he lost himself to the sensation of his lover's body, his mind going fuzzy, and a heated pressure swirling and building up in his gut. Another change. He rarely had reached climax with the Earl, and never had it happened quickly on the chance that it had. His arms tightened around Will as his moans grew louder, urging on his lover's actions.

William gloried in Ronald's pleasure. This was his goal, to see his lover writhing beneath him, taking all the love that he could show him. Will pressed his lips to the blond's throat, kissing and suckling. His thrusts becoming more intense, his hand working the blond, closer to climax. His breathing becoming more of a groan with each thrust.

Ron cried out, his back arching and eyes watering as he fell over the edge into bliss, expelling his load between them. He clung to his lover, riding out the waves of pleasure. "WILL!"

Continuing to stroke his lover, Will could feel his own climax nearing. He let go of Ronald, covering him completely, as he increased his thrusts. He pushed hard and deeper, until finally ecstasy crashed over him. He arched, releasing himself inside his lover, filling him with his seed. Drained, he collapsed on top of Ronald. He didn't pull out of the blond, instead he lay still, his face buried in the crook of the young reaper's neck, panting heavily.

Ronald panted, wrapping his arms loosely around his lover, "Will…" he moaned in a tired voice, his eyes fluttering closed, "…love you…"

Will pressed a kiss to the blond's pulse point. "Then move in with me..." he quietly asked.

Ronald's eyes snapped his eyes open, "M-move in with you?" his cheeks burned, "So soon? I-I mean, I haven't even been aloud to leave this stupid hospital yet…"

"I believe the only reason they are not releasing you..." He shifted, pulling himself from the blond; he rolled, moving Ronald into the crook of his am. Holding him close he went on. "I believe they are afraid to let you be on your own...but regardless...I do not wish to spend a night away from you. I want to fall asleep each night in your arms and wake each morning with you in mine… That is if you will have me?" His voice growing quiet, as he asked, a slight pink huge painting his cheeks.

Ron bit his lower lip, "William…I…I do still have…problems…" he touched his lover's cheek, "I know I can't be left alone when I get like that. Are you sure you want to deal with that…baggage?"

"If I did not love you...I would not have asked...Why else do you think I come here every night after work and sleep next to you? I need to be near you...to be able to touch you." He smiled, his hand touching the blond's cheek. He pressed his lips to Ronald's and whispered against them, "I want to hear you moan my name every night and every morning." Before the blond could respond, William captured his mouth, kissing him reassuringly.

Ron gasped into the kiss and melted into it, only to stiffen and jump when he heard the door open, followed by Grell's protest and then finally, a stunned silence. He pulled away from the kiss to find Eric and Alan standing frozen in the doorway.

Will groaned, quickly pulling the covers over the top of him and Ronald. "Honestly…" He sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"…What's goin' on..?" Eric asked, breaking the stunned silence, unable to tear his eyes off the two reapers in the bed.

Ronald blushed, "C-could you come back later? W-we… Grell! You said you'd keep people away!"

"I am so…so sorry my dears... This one...well he kind of just lifted me out of the way." He said smacking Eric across the chest.

Will rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Eric if you must know... I was just in the process of asking my..." He leaned in and asked the blond by his side, "What exactly are you? My lover...yes. My partner...yes. My boyfriend?"

Ronald's blush deepened, "…Yes."

"Whoa, whoa! When did ya start bangin' the boss, kid?" Eric asked.

"None of your business, Senpai!"

"As I was saying, Slingby... I was just in the process of requesting Ronald's companionship…in my home...However you three barged in here before I could get my answer." Will said, slight irritated. He looked up to see three very different, shocked faces. Grell stood beaming; he looked like a proud mother. Alan, on the other hand, could have caught flies, his mouth hanging open. Then there was Eric, who just stood in his spot, unsure how to take it all in, his eyebrow lifted.

Shifting uncomfortably in his lover's arms, Ronald grabbed the pillow and chucked it across the room, satisfied when it smacked into Eric's face, "Could you please get out at least until we have pants on!"

"Yes...yes...come on you two…lets give them a minute more." Grell began shooing the other two reapers towards the door. After shoving the blond and Alan pulling him out the door, the redhead turned around and spoke, "When you two are dressed and ready for our company...just gives us a shout…we will be just outside waiting." Winking, he shut the door behind him.

Ronald groaned and fell back, pulling the covers over his flushed face, "…They had to go and find out about us when we were naked…didn't they? He peeked out at his lover, "I was going to say yes, by the way…"

William chuckled as he lowered himself over the blond, "Shall we make them wait a little longer as punishment?" He cupped his lover's face, pressing his lips to the blond's and whispered into the kiss, "I love you...Ronald Oliver Knox…"

"I love you too, William Thomas Spears." He smiled, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss.

* * *

  **-End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
